Lucario and the Truth
by DarkWisp
Summary: An amazing story about a Lucario who has affections for a Gardevoir, who is his babysitter, but things go completely wrong This is rated M for adult scenes and adult language. If you like LucarioxGardevoir, LucarioxZoroark, LucarioxLopunny or even LucarioxGardevoirxZoroarkxLopunny, then this story is for you.
1. Chapter 1: Love Reveals

Chapter 1: Love finally reveals

There was a Lucario who was 18 years old and his parents never trusted him to be left alone in the house, ever since he broke the HD T.V. in the living room. So that is why they leave a Gardevoir or a babysitter who was 19, to look over Lucario. Over the years Lucario started to get affections for his babysitter. He was getting impatient and he started to get closer to telling her.

"Bye, I promise I will take care of him," Gardevoir said while waving Lucario's Parents and closing the door.

"So what are we going to do this time," said Lucario

"Well I have to make you something to eat, wash your laundry, even though you don't wear any," Gardevoir said with chuckled "make your bath, and finally get ready for bed and if you're a good boy I will let you watch T.V,"

"You know I can do all those things by myself,"

"Yeah, but who is in charge,"

"You," Lucario said with a sigh at the end.

So Gardevoir went and made Lucario some Oran berry soup, but as Lucario was eating he saw Gardevoir sat next him and ate some Oran Berry Soup and smiled at him. He wanted to tell how he felt about her, but he felt like this wasn't the right time. When they were both done eating the soup, they both went to get the Laundry and take it to the washing machine. Gardevoir picked up the clothes, but they were so heavy she fell and luckily, Lucario caught her in his arms.

"You okay," questioned Lucario

"Yeah, thanks for catching me," mumbled Gardevoir

They both were staring into each other's eyes and they were both blushing, but then Gardevoir pushed away.

"I'm sorry, let's just get back to chores," said Gardevoir

Gardevoir picked up the clothes and left the room quickly ignoring the fact they were heavy, Lucario then thought about what had just happened and then he just forgot about it and went to help Gardevoir wash the laundry. Lucario saw her and said:

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just go make your bath," Gardevoir angrily said

Lucario then left the room and made his bath and then thought what just had happened. He was thinking for a long time that he was getting dirty thoughts of him and Gardevoir, but he forgot about it since Gardevoir was angry and she might call Lucario a pervert. He finished with his bath and went to his room and to his surprise he saw Gardevoir putting the clothes in his closet. She saw him and sighed angrily, and Lucario then went to lay on his bed, but saw Gardevoir leaving the room and said:

"Gardevoir, why are you angry,"

She ignored him, until Lucario said:

"I love you, too,"

Gardevoir stopped moving, she didn't even turn around, and said "Come on we're going to watch T.V." Lucario confused followed Gardevoir to the living room. They both sat on the coach and watched T.V. it was quiet, until Gardevoir said:

"I love you too, but I never got the right time to tell you,"

"Then why are you angry," questioned Lucario

"I was getting impatient and I didn't think you loved me,"

"Of course I love you, and I've also been getting impatient with telling you how I feel,"

Lucario got closer to Gardevoir and put his hand on the back of head and their lips met.


	2. Chapter 2: The Murder

Chapter 2: The Murderer

They both were kissing and they were both blushing so hard. Then, Gardevoir put her tongue in Lucario's mouth and Lucario did the same thing. Lucario then stopped kissing and started to kiss Gardevoir on the neck Gardevoir then said:

"Oh yeah kiss me there, every inch of my neck,"

Gardevoir then felt something poke her, she stopped and looked at Lucario with a smile and said:

"Do you want to do it?"

"Uhh, S-Sure," said Lucario nervously

"Lie down on your back and make me come until my breath is gone,"

Then Lucario shoved his D into Gardevoir's V, and started to push in and out. Gardevoir then started to moaned and Lucario said:

"Tell me if you want me to go faster,"

"I want one thing, get dirty, get rough, and go fucking faster you fuck like a torkoal,"

Lucario went faster and Gardevoir started moan louder and louder.

"Shut the fuck up you, SLUT, you're my bitch for the night,"

Gardevoir started to breath heavily and Lucario started to pant heavily, he felt like he was about to pass out until he said:

"Hey, Gardevoir I'm about to pass out,"

"Are you kidding me, well do you want to take a break?"

"No, let's just make it quick,"

Gardevoir started to finger herself to make their love go by faster, then Gardevoir said something that made Lucario sigh in relief:

"Lucario, I'm about to come,"

"Where do you want me to come?"

"On me, cover me with it, you naughty bastard,"

Lucario then pulled out his D and released it all over Gardevoir. Lucario was panting hard and Gardevoir was looking at him with a worried look and said:

"Hey, Luc, are you all right,"

"Yeah, it's my first doing this, and I didn't know how it felt, and it was tiring,"

"Well, now you know how it feels like,"

"Now get cleaned before my parents get home, you slut,"

"Lucario, this was an amazing night, I'll go and take a shower and we'll talk some more," said Gardevoir with a seductive look, "oh yeah Lucario one more thing, I could've spend hours between your legs, you were just lucky this was your first time"

Lucario smiled as Gardevoir went to take a shower. Lucario was thinking how he felt after them making love, he was smiling just at thinking him and Gardevoir, and how they will be a happy family. He had waited for this moment ever since he was 15.

Meanwhile a Lucario, known as Bane, killed the mayor's daughters and put the body's near Lucario's house to blame the death on him. Gardevoir was done with her shower, so she sat next to Lucario and said:

"So, when did you start having affections for me?"

"When I was 15, what about you,"

"When I was 17, it's really weird on how we met, I mean I was babysitting and I got feelings for you and you got feelings for me,"

Lucario put his hand behind Gardevoir's head and started rubbing it and said,

"Hey, you're not my babysitter anymore, you're my girlfriend now,"

"What about your parents won't they fire me if they know about this?"

"Don't worry I'll tell them about you being my girlfriend, but I won't tell him about us making love I'm sure they will understand,"

Lucario then put his hand around Gardevoir's stomach and leaned his head on her shoulder, and he went to sleep, then Gardevoir went to sleep on Lucario's head. They both were asleep for 30 minutes, but they both woke up when they heard a car pulling up.

"Want to go outside and tell them about us,"

"Sure,"


	3. Chapter 3: The Misunderstanding

Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

Gardevoir and Lucario went outside to greet Lucario's parents (A Lucario M and a Delphox F) and tell them about their feelings for each other. Alex and Jenny (Lucario's parents) told them they were happy for them and Gardevoir was welcome to come to their house any time.

2 days past and Lucario's parents told Lucario and Gardevoir that they were going to out for a month for a meeting about their jobs, They told them to be careful, because there was a murder with the mayor's daughter and they didn't want to see them dead when they return. Lucario and Gardevoir agreed to be careful and they waved as Alex and Jenny left on their car. Lucario and Gardevoir went back inside the house.

"We have a whole month to ourselves, so what do you want to do first," said Lucario

"Well I'm kind of hot right now, so I guess we could," Gardevoir said with a smile

"I was thinking the same thing,"

Lucario and Gardevoir went to Lucario room. Lucario pushed Gardevoir on the bed and Lucario got on top of Gardevoir. He shoved his D into Gardevoir and Gardevoir whimpered in pleasure. He started to go faster, enough to make himself moan.

"Yeah, take it in you dirty, whore,"

"Go faster you are fucking slower than a Torkoal,"

"Didn't you say that yesterday?"

"Well hey its true,"

Lucario started to go faster, enough that he felt like he was going to break the bed.

"Oh, Arceus, I think I'm going to fucking mega evolve,"

"I also feel like I'm going to mega evolve,"

They were both moaning so hard, that they each mega evolved.

"Yeah, take it in your fucking ass, my little doll,"

"Dang, did your D get bigger when you mega evolved,"

"I can ask the same thing about you V,"

"Oh, my Arceus, this is almost better than last time,"

"What do you fucking mean almost," Lucario said while pausing

Gardevoir then pushed Lucario to the other side of the bed and she went towards his D and she shoved it in her mouth and sucked it. Lucario then put his right hand on Gardevoir's head and started to shove her head into his D.

"Damn, you're so good as this," Lucario said "Hey, I'm about to release it, where do you want it,"

She stopped sucking and said: On me. Lucario was shoving Gardevoir's head into his D faster. Then Lucario then got out his D and released it all over Gardevoir.

"I didn't know you had that much, you bastard,"

"You've got to be ready for the unexpected, now get cleaned up or we will have to do round 2," Lucario said with a chuckle at the end

Gardevoir then stood up and went to take a shower. Lucario went to the living room and turned on the T.V. He then remember that he wasn't in his mega evolution anymore, he thought it was weird, because he didn't feel himself change back to normal, but he forgot about it and watched T.V for 5 minutes, then he heard a noise outside and he went to look. He saw two police cars. Gardevoir was done with her shower and saw Lucario at the window.

"What is it?" Gardevoir asked

"I don't know, there are two police cars and two police men out there and one is coming towards our house,"

The policeman is a Sceptile and he knocked at the door. Lucario opened the door and to his surprise he got rammed into the wall by the police officer.

"So, you were the one who killed the mayor's daughter,"

"What, no I didn't kill anybody,"

"Then explain why the mayor's daughter (Bella), body was found near your house,"

"What, I didn't kill her and I didn't put her there, somebody must've framed me,"

"Yeah, let's not forget that the killer was a Lucario and Bella was missing a big pearl and in case you didn't notice those are hard to find in this area, you don't mind if we search your house do you,"

"Okay search the house, just let go of me,"

Sceptile then searched the house. 12 minutes later he came out with the big pearl. Gardevoir was surprised at what she saw. Lucario then said:

"My Grandma gave me that pearl when I was 6,"

"Yeah, and I'm an alien on this planet,"

Sceptile then looked at Gardevoir and said:

"Did you know about this?"

Gardevoir shook her head. Sceptile then turned to Lucario and said:

"You're under arrest, you fucking bastard,"

"What, Gardevoir you have to tell him that I didn't kill Bella,"

Gardevoir just sighed with disappointment and looked at the floor. Sceptile put the handcuffs on Lucario and took him towards the police car and pushed him in the car. Sceptile was about to close the door, until Lucario said:

"Wait, can I at least talk to Gardevoir for 2 minutes,"

"Fine, I call her and you two can talk only for 2 minutes, then it's jail time,"

Sceptile called Gardevoir and Gardevoir came to the car,"

"Gardevoir why didn't you say anything you know I wouldn't kill anybody,"

"It's just that, it just seemed too much of a coincidence, a Lucario, a big pearl in the house and the body was near your house,"

"Yeah, but what if somebody framed me li-, Lucario was cut off when Gardevoir yelled:

"Shut up Lucario, just SHUT UP, alright, I thought I met the man of my dreams, but all I got was a no good son of a bitch,"

Lucario then was speechless and looked at the floor and said:

"You'll see, you'll see that I'm not a murder, and you'll be crawling back to me, you'll see,"

"Yeah right Sceptile, take this bastard to his kind,"

Sceptile then closed the door and Gardevoir went back home with tears in her eyes, as for Lucario he is going to jail even though he didn't commit the murder. What kind of people will Lucario meet at jail, and the most important question is will he drop the soap, find out in chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4: Hell in a Cell

Chapter 4: Hell in a Cell

Sceptile was driving to jail and as for Lucario he was disappointed for someone framing him on killing Bella and nobody believed him, not even Gardevoir.

"You know the mayor will be pretty pissed at you for killing and robbing his daughter,"

"I didn't kill anyone how many times do I have to say it,"

"It seems too much of a coincidence, anyways here we are, Jail, with your kind,"

"Wait don't I get any trial or anything to say that I'm not guilty,"

"Nope, killing 6 year old Girls in this area is automatically 20 years in Jail,"

"What since when,"

"Since the mayor said so,"

Sceptile took Lucario out of the car and took him to the inside of Jail. Lucario was stunned at how big a jail can be. He saw a whole bunch of Pokémon from; Growlithe, treecko, Tyranitar, Pikachu, Blaziken and more. Sceptile said Lucario was going to cell C-2 which was at the bottom and he was the guard of C-1- C-10. 10 minutes past by and they were at C-2. Sceptile took the handcuffs from Lucario and shoved him in his cell.

"Wait here, the mayor wants to see you,"

Sceptile then went to get the mayor. Lucario was hoping this was all just a big prank that Gardevoir has been planning, but as soon as Lucario saw the mayor he realized it wasn't a prank. It was a Machoke and Lucario could have told he wasn't happy to see him.

"So this is the punk that killed my little Mawile, Bella,"

"I didn't kill anyone, how many times do I have to say it, God Dammit"

Machoke grabbed Lucario by the neck and threw into the wall, and then punched him in the stomach enough to make Lucario cough up blood.

"Everyone knows Lucario's were faulty, they are fighting and steel and their weakness is fighting, know tell me why you killed my daughter,"

"I didn't kill you Daughter, and if I did do you have any proof that it was me,"

Machoke punched him in the stomach again, harder than before. Lucario fell to the floor and he coughed up even more blood. He wanted to hit the mayor so bad, but that only had death in it. The mayor left and Sceptile closed the cell. Lucario crawled over to his bed and laid there and thought that they were all going to pay for this, somehow. Then Lucario remembered seeing two police cars and he was thinking why the second car was there if he didn't enter his house or help Sceptile. Lucario saw Sceptile and said:

"Sceptile remember the second police car what was deal with that one,"

"Well they found another body on this Zoroark's house and it seemed the body of a Zorua, and I assume she is under arrest now and she is in court for killing her child, just like you but worse," Sceptile said with a chuckle at the end.

Lucario then fell asleep for about 34 minutes until he woke up by the sound of the cell door opening.

"You are out of luck, the girls jail is out of room, and now you're in the big boy's jail,"

"What, no I won't survive here, please let me go, I didn't kill Zorua?"

"Yeah try saying that to your cell mate,"

At that moment Sceptile shut the door and Lucario saw it was a Zoroark crying and her face covered by her hands. He assumed it was the same one from what Sceptile told him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Zoroark then looked at Lucario and backed away.

"Leave me alone, you are probably going to rape me and harm me,"

"No, I won't do that, just come here and we will talk,"

Zoroark then got closer to Lucario and sat next to Lucario.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just my little Zoroa's body was found next to my house and my husband killed him while I went to the poke mart to get groceries. It started when he told me he was going away on a little two hour trip and I told him what about Zoroa he's only 2 years o-o-old,"

Zoroark began to tear up again. Lucario put one of his arms around her.

"It's alright, what happened next,"

"He told me he had already taken care of him, and I thought he was talking about a babysitter, not murder. When I got home the police were at my house and I got arrested for nothing my husband wasn't home because he knew the police were coming and he was going to blame me,"

"Yeah, somebody framed you, I know how you feel,"

"How,"

"Turns out the mayor's daughter, Bella, was found dead next to my house, and I told everyone I didn't kill her, even my girlfriend didn't believe me,"

"My boyfriend was a Lucario, he calls himself Bane and it's weird I didn't see him all day when the mayor's daughter got murdered,"

"So he was the one who framed me and you, that little bitch,"

Zoroark then looked at Lucario and then she hugged him while saying:

"You are the only one who believes me,"

"I can say the same thing about you,"

Lucario and Zoroark then started to look at each other with love in their eyes. Then they kissed and they started to blush. Then Zoroark put her tongue in Lucario's mouth and Lucario did the same thing, ignoring the fact that he tasted like blood. Suddenly, Zoroark started to move her hand towards Lucario's crouch. Lucario then stopped and said:

"I just met you and you want to have sex already,"

"Hey, are you going to cheer me up or what, besides that's what makes it more fun,"

"I like the way you think,"

Zoroark pushed Lucario into the hard bed. Lucario inserted his D into Zoroark and she whimpered in surprise and he started of slowly since he didn't know how experienced she was.

"I'm starting of slowly since I don't know how experienced you,"

"Just go faster, I like it that way,"

Lucario started to go faster and Zoroak moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, Arceus, it feels so good to do this again," said Lucario in pleasure

"Oh yeah, come on go faster, put it in deeper, go harder," commanded Zoroak

"Yeah, take it all in you fucking cunt,"

"Yeah I'm a naughty girl, say I'm one hell of a Girl,"

"You're one hell of bitch,"

Zoroark starting to moan even louder that, Sceptile came by the cell and said:

"Hey what are you guys doing?"

They both stopped and looked at Sceptile

"You guys are in big trouble for having sex,"

Lucario and Zoroark didn't speak because they were embarrassed.

"You guys know the punishment do you,"

They shook their head.

"The punishment is getting whipped until you bleed and you beg for mercy and no food for a month, and it's only a waning if you do it a second time you get 4 degree burns on your privates"

"Oh come on we didn't know that," said Lucario with a worried look

"Yeah, come on you have to let this slide we didn't know," Zoroark confirmed

"I'll let this slide if you guys let me join," Sceptile said with a little joy

They both looked at each other and agreed to let him join, but with a sigh. Sceptile got in the cell and put his D in Zoroaks ass and Lucario put his D in Zoroark's V.

"Hey, Sceptile chill down, not that rough, fucker," said Zoroark in a sad tone

"Shut it before you get whipped," ordered Sceptile

"Zoroark, I'm going to come on you, is that ok," Lucario said

Zoroark nodded and Lucario shoved out his D and released it all over Zoroark. He realized that Sceptile wasn't done with her. He saw Zoroark bleeding and crying.

"Sceptile, I think you should stop she's bleeding and she's crying,"

"No you two invited me, so shut up before I tell the mayor to come here and teach you two a lesson"

"We invited you because we didn't want to get punished not to be rough on her, now get off of her,"

"I can be as rough as I want and don't try anything funny besides I'm almost about to come, so shut up,"

"Then come already and when you're done leave the cell,"

Sceptile then took out his D from Zoroark's ass, and he then put his D inside of Zoroark's V and cumed in inside of her. Zoroark then fell to the floor gasping for air, while Sceptile left the cell.

"You bastard, you got her pregnant,"

"And that is my problem how, you too shouldn't have been having sex and maybe I would have left you guys alone,"

Lucario helped Zoroark up and Zoroark hugged Lucario.

"Are you alright,"

"Yeah, I'm okay,"

'I'm sorry if I was being rough on you,"

"Just help me get out of this fucking hell zone,"

"I will, I promise, you and I will be out of here in no time, get cleaned up and get some sleep we both had a long day,"

What is going to happen next will they escape or will they be there for many years and what about Gardevoir what has she been doing while Lucario was at Jail, and who dropped the soap, Find out next time in Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5: Jail Bail

**(Skip this part if you don't care why I haven't posted anything)**** I have been working on this chapter since 12/31/14, and I was planning to upload this chapter since 1/2/15 but my laptop had a problem it was messing up and I had to take it to a shop to repair it, but they told me all my files would be deleted. I told them that the hard drive had all of the files. They told me that the hard drive was messing up and other parts. So I left the laptop there for a day and I paid $35 to get it back. So on 1/3/15 I got my laptop back and then I realized that Espeon's cruel world the whole story (12 chapters) was gone and I really don't feel like writing it all over again and I may delete it. This story I write from my head, so I only had to redo this chapter. Anyways on with the story. **

Chapter 5: Jail Bail 

The next day, Lucario woke up with the suns heat in his face, entering from the cell window. He then realized that Zoroark was asleep next to him. Lucario put his paw on the back of Zoroark's head and kissed her on the cheek. He then saw Sceptile opening the cell door.

"Get up you two, it's shower time,"

Lucario then nodded and turned to Zoroark who was still asleep. He approached her and shook her gently until she was awake.

"Oh, hey," Zoroark said with a smile at the end.

"Hey, we're going to take a shower,"

"A shower in jail and you mean, you and me," Zoroark questioned while blushing.

"Well yeah, also with other prisoners, but hey what were you doing sleeping next to me,"

"Well I was just getting scared,"

Lucario smiled, he then helped Zoroark get up and they both followed Sceptile to the shower room. They reached the shower room and Lucario and Zoroark realized that they were the only ones in the room. Lucario confused then asked Sceptile:

"Where is everyone else?"

"You guys overslept, it's 11:00 am and everyone is back at their cell, and breakfast is in 15 minutes, so you two better hurry up"

Sceptile then left the room, leaving Lucario and Zoroark alone in the room. Zoroark then went to the left corner of the room and turned the knob and to her surprise the water was freezing cold. She then got the soap that was in a wall cabinet in front of her and started to scrub herself. Zoroark then saw Lucario looking in every cabinet. Zoroark was confused,"

"Lucario what are you looking for,"

"I can't find any soap in these wall cabinets, it looks like the bastards used it all,"

"Well I found one here, you can use it once I'm done,"

"Fine, but don't get any hair on it,"

As Zoroark was washing herself she realized Lucario was staring at her with his back to the wall while smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I just think you look cute when you wash yourself,"

Zoroark started to blush and she started to get nervous because Lucario was staring at her, Suddenly, Zoroark dropped the soap, and she gasped on what just happened.

"You know what that means don't you," Lucario said with a seductive tone

"Yeah, I do," Zoroark said with depressed tone.

"Then, bend down, and pick up the soap,"

Zoroark did as she was told and Lucario got behind her and shoved his D into Zoroark and she whimpered. Lucario then proceeded to go faster, while Zoroark put her hands on the wall to not get knocked over by Lucario's force. Suddenly, Zoroark started to feel wet inside her V.

"Lucario, did you cum already,"

"N-no it must be the shower, the water must be entering your fucking V,"

"Oh Arceus, it feels like lube, put it in deeper,"

"Take it all in, my little cat,"

"Yeah, make me take it all in, shove it all the fucking way up,"

"After this you're going to be a sexy white fox,"

"Why are you fucking slowly, come on I thought I loved a Lucario, not a Torkoal"

"Keep talking trash and I'll teach you a lesson,"

"Then come on, fuck harder, you little bastard,"

"Oh that's it you're getting it,"

Lucario started to put his D in deeper and he started to go harder, not even being gentle. Zoroark started to gasp for air, because on how much force Lucario was putting into it. Her paws started slip off the walls, because of the water and Lucario's force. Zoroark suddenly said:

"L-L-Lucario, you are being too rough,"

"Who's is in control here you or me,"

"You, but your being too rough on me,"

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking fox, you wanted it like this, remember,"

Lucario then let go of Zoroark's hips and started to grab her by the hair and started to pull on her. Zoroark started to tear up because Lucario was being too rough. Lucario noticed her crying but he thought the tears were from the water.

"Lucario stop it, you're being too rough,"

"SHUT UP, I'm about to come,"

Lucario then pulled out his D and he gently pushed Zoroark to the floor and he released it all over her. Zoroark was gasping for air, while crying. Lucario was confused and said:

"Zoroark what's wrong,"

"You were just being too rough on me,"

Lucario realized that he was being too rough and he sat next to her. Lucario then hugged her to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just got carried away,"

"Just get away from me,"

"Zoroark I'm sorry, let's just finish our shower normally, you are covered in come,"

"I feel weak, can you help me up, and also can you help me wash myself?"

"Sure, anything for my sweetie,"

Lucario helped Zoroark up, and he grabbed the soap from the floor. Then, Lucario started to scrub Zoroark while hugging her. Then Lucario got to Zoroark's V and he started to scrub her there.

"Lucario, please don't, let's just finish our shower,"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so sexy,"

Lucario then started to scrub her everywhere else, until she was clean.

"Ok, you're done,"

"Will you quit hugging me, even when you scrubbed my legs you didn't let go of me?"

"Hey, I said I was sorry for being rough, anyways let's go and eat breakfast," Lucario said while letting go of Zoroark

"Wait, you didn't even take a shower,"

"I don't feel like taking one, now come on let's go eat breakfast,"

Lucario then opened the door and to his surprise, he saw Sceptile who was asleep on a chair. Lucario woke him up and he had a little anger in his face.

"You guys finally done," Sceptile angrily questioned

"Yeah,"

"Then let's go and eat breakfast,"

Sceptile led Lucario and Zoroark to the dining area. There were a ton of prisoners eating breakfast.

"Go over their where those Chanseys are, they are the cafeteria ladies,"

Sceptile then left the Cafeteria, while Lucario and Zoroark went to the Chanseys, and the Chanseys gave them some leppa berry soup. Lucario saw an empty table and he sat there with Zoroark following him. They began eating their soup in silence, but suddenly Zoroark broke the silence.

"Lucario, are you scared of being here,"

"No, are you,"

"Yeah, I'm scared of this place,"

"Maybe it's because you're in a male jail,"

"I guess you're right,"

"Hey, I'm still sorry for me being rough on you, I guess I just got carried away,"

"It's alright, I'm only apologizing, because you're so horny,"

Lucario turned to Zoroark and smiled. They were talking and enjoying their soup, until a bell rang signaling, that breakfast was over. Lucario and Zoroark threw away their plates and Sceptile led them to their cells, along with other prisoners. Lucario and Zoroark got in their cells and Zoroark sat on her bed and she began to tear up out of no were. Lucario sat next to her and said:

"Hey, Zoroark what's wrong now,"

"I just want to get out of here,"

"Don't worry I promised you and me will get out of here and we're going to,"

"I just can't stand this place anymore,"

"Is this because I was too rough on you,"

"Sort of, but your nice and horny, but when I see other people I feel scared,"

"Don't worry I'm here and I'll protect you, always"

Lucario then hugged Zoroark and he began to kiss her on the neck. Zoroark started to moan silently, when all of the sudden, Sceptile opened the cell door and said:

"Lucario, the sheriff wants to see you,"

"For what,"

"He just told me to bring you too his office,"

Sceptile then put handcuffs on Lucario and Sceptile took him to the Sheriff's office. When they entered the room, Lucario had a surprised look on his face when he saw the mayor leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The sheriff was a Tyranitar and on a chair was another Lucario who was handcuffed to the chair. Sceptile then took off the handcuffs from Lucario and the sheriff pointed at a couch Lucario could sit at. The mayor suddenly spoke:

"Lucario as you know, you are in jail for killing the mayor's daughter,"

"How many times do-,"

"We assumed that you killed her", Tyranitar said, interrupting Lucario "Until one of our polices caught this Lucario who goes by Bane, killing a Nidorina, and when we took him to court he admitted killing the mayor's daughter and a baby Zorua,"

"So why did you call me in," Lucario angrily spoke

"Well we wanted to let you go for false arrest, and we wanted to give you anything you want,"

"Is that so, well I want one thing,"

"Well, what is it,"

"I want to free Zoroark, my cell mate,"

"Well, sure that sounds reasonable, Sceptile go get Zoroark,"

Sceptile went to get Zoroark, while the mayor and the sheriff kept an evil look at Bane.

"Lucario, we are really sorry for assuming that you killed Bella, and we hope we didn't cause any trouble,"

"Yeah, sorry for punching you until you started to cough up blood,"

"It's alright as long as I get what I want,"

Then, Sceptile came in the room with Zoroark. Sceptile pointed at the couch, where Lucario was sitting at. Zoroark sat next to Lucario and smiled at him.

"Zoroark as you know you are in jail, because we assumed you killed that baby, Zorua, but we found this Lucario who goes by Bane who said to have killed the Zorua,"

"Did you just say Bane?"

"Yeah why,"

"Well he is my boyfriend, well he used to be, until he KILLED OUR FUCKING SON," Zoroark was ready to hit Bane, but Lucario grabbed her by the shoulder and shook his head.

"Well your friend, here said he wanted to free you from jail,"

Zoroark turned to Lucario and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bane looked at them with an angry look. Zoroark still had anger and she said something that made Bane have Goosebumps.

"Sheriff, may I talk to Bane, in private,"

"Um, sure just go outside in the hallway, just don't do anything fishy,"

Sceptile removed Bane from the chair without taking off the handcuffs and took him outside with Zoroark behind them. Sceptile then entered the room, leaving Zoroark and Bane outside. The next moments were Zoroark yelling and crying, Lucario felt sad, because of her dead Zorua. Then, they heard a slashing sound, like someone using shadow claw. Then, Zoroark entered the room with Bane, still handcuffed, beat up and bleeding out of his nose and a big scar on his face. Zoroark then sat with Lucario, while Sceptile got a hold of Bane and pushed him on the chair. The mayor then spoke:

"Did you get everything you want?"

Zoroark then nodded while hugging Lucario by the side.

"Well one of our policemen will drive you two to home,"

Then, the mayor pressed a button, then another Sceptile appeared in the room and lead Lucario and Zoroark to a police car outside. The Sceptile asked them where they lived and they each gave him an address. The Sceptile began driving and Lucario put his head on the window and went to sleep until Zoroark woke him up.

"Hey, Lucario, you're the best boyfriend I ever had, and I hope you and me least forever,"

"I agree, so do you want to kiss one last time, because I get the feeling you didn't get enough affections from me,"

"What do you mean one last time, we live so close to each other,"

"Yeah, but I still have a girlfriend, and she may get mad if you and me hang out,"

"Oh, who is she,"

"She is a Gardevoir and we are going to be one hell of a family,"

"Yeah, but I don't have any boyfriend,"

"Don't worry I'll visit you from time to time," Lucario said while putting his hand on the back of Zoroark's head.

Lucario then proceeded to get closer to Zoroark. Then, their lips met and then Zoroark started to pet Lucario's head as if saying good boy. Suddenly Lucario put his tongue inside of Zoroark and Zoroark did the same thing. Zoroark started to moan enjoying every minute of Lucario. After, a few minutes the car stopped at Lucario's and Zoroark's cul-de-sac. They both got out of the police car, while smiling. Zoroark said:

"So do you want to come inside?"

"No, thanks, I'm going to visit Gardevoir, but, hey, I just realized something, how come I never seen you before, like when I was a kid,"

"Oh I moved here a couple of months ago, about 4 or 5 months ago, and I think you guys were on vacation, when we came,"

"Well see you, later,"

"Bye, and don't forget to visit me from time to time,"

"I won't, bye,"

Zoroark then shut the door and Lucario went to his house which was like 30 feet away. Then Lucario opened the door to his house with a key that was under the rug and he went inside. Lucario found the whole house sad and depressed, and Lucario began yelling Gardevoir's name, but he got no respond. He searched the whole house, but he found no one. He then sat on the couch and thought where she was. He then got thirsty, so he decided to get some chesto berry juice, but when he entered the kitchen, he saw a note on the refrigerator. He grabbed the note and began to read it:

Dear Lucario,

If you are reading this I have gone back to my house knowing that I was in love with a thief, so if no one is home, then you know why, and as your parents they died in a plane accident on their way to the meeting, and it serves you right for lying to me.

Sincerely,

Gardevoir

Lucario couldn't believe it Gardevoir left him and most important his parents died on an airplane incident and she wrote that he deserved this. Lucario began to tear up, but he decided not to and visit Gardevoir at her home to talk about the note. Lucario went outside and went to Gardevoir's house which is 45 minutes away just by walking. Once Lucario got there he saw the door open a little. Lucario thought that Gardevoir was in a rush that she left the door open. Lucario entered the house and he started to look for Gardevoir, but he couldn't find her. Then, Lucario started to hear moaning upstairs and bed creaking noises upstairs. He decided to check it out, to see if there wasn't a burglar inside of her home. When he went upstairs he saw Gardevoir's room, and he heard the moaning even louder. He saw the door closed and he opened it quietly and he saw something he couldn't believe.

**Well that is it for chapter 5 and this took a while to make, since it got deleted, and I'm going to continue Espeon's cruel world, and I'm sorry if there is any Grammar problems, this story took me a long time to do-over. I hope you guys like this story. This story was just too long to revise, so I only revised it once. When I was done writing this chapter I felt like nobody would like it, and I felt weird when I was done writing this chapter, but I still hope you guys like it.** **I do apologize if there is any grammar errors.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cheating

Chapter 6: Cheating

Lucario was stunned he couldn't believe what he was seeing, it's like looking at something you love explode. There in Gardevoir's room was Gallade on top of Gardevoir having sex. She was moaning and she couldn't notice Lucario because of her enjoyment. Lucario was speechless he thought this was still a prank, but he keeps reminding himself that it isn't. Lucario face turned a bright red and he got a boner, but he quickly thought of something else

"Oh, Arceus harder Gallade harder, make good use of your 9 inch meat stick" Gardevoir moaned

"Yeah, you're getting so wet, my little leaf," teased Gallade

"Gardevoir, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING," Lucario yelled

Gallade stopped when he heard the voice and the couple looked at Lucario. Gardevoir had a surprised, and worried look when she realized it was the Lucario she knew.

"L-L-Lucario, w-what are you doing here," Gardevoir said while still gasping for air.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS, I DIDN'T KILL THE MAYOR'S STUPID DUAGHTER, AND I GOT RELEASED FROM FUCKING JAIL,"

"Gallade get off of me, I'll talk with him,"

Gallade did as he was told and Gardevoir went outside of the room with Lucario. Gardevoir closed the door, so Gallade couldn't hear their conversation.

"Explain yourself, why are you cheating on me?" Lucario snapped

"Well, why did you escape from jail," Gardevoir asked

"I asked first,"

"Fine, I was just getting lonely and I needed some love, but even if I knew you were coming back, I STILL WOULDN'T BE WITH YOU,"

"Ok, then you should have just visited me, to at least cheer me up,"

"Yeah, but I met Gallade and he did one thing you couldn't do,"

"So, what is it?"

"Make me happy,"

"You were pretty happy when we had sex," Lucario mumbled

"Shut you fucking mouth,"

"Ok, ok, and I'm telling the truth, I didn't kill anybody,"

"I don't believe you, you escaped didn't you,"

"You know I would never kill anybody, you have been babysitting me, since I was a child,"

"Yeah, but it's too much of a coincidence, I mean the body, the pearl, and a Lucario was the kill,"

"Gardevoir, come on I didn't escape from jail, you have to believe me, now just dump Gallade and we'll be happy again,"

"JUST SHUT UP ALRIGHT," Gardevoir screamed while crying "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, JUST GET OUT, AND DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT, I'M NOT DUMPING GALLADE,"

"WELL DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE MAYOR'S OFFICE AND TELL HIM IF I KILLED HER, BECUASE ANOTHER LUCARIO NAMED BANE KILLED HER,"

"OH YEAH ANOTHER LUCARIO NAMED BANE, THAT'S REALLY CREATIVE,

"WELL DO YOU WANT TO GO OR NOT,"

"NO, I DON'T WANT-,"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME," Lucario said, interrupting Gardevoir

"You know what, I have a gift for you,"

"Oh what is it, Bella's dead body,"

"Shut up and wait here, asshole,"

Gardevoir went back in her room to grab the "Gift". Lucario waited patiently for his Gift, and he thought on what the gift was. He thought that they will have a threesome and he started to get a boner again. He stops thinking about it and thinks that Gallade will come out and beat him up and leave him all bloody. He then thought on how she will be sorry, but it'll be too late for forgiveness. Gardevoir went inside and she saw Gallade with a worried look.

"Everything ok, baby," Gallade calmly said

"Yeah, I'm just going to give him a little gift," Gardevoir said with a little anger in her tone.

"Are you going to break up with me?"

Gardevoir looked at Gallade with a smile and she approached Gallade and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Of course not, honey bun, why do you ask, do you want to break up,"

"NO, don't put it like that, I just wanted to know,"

Gardevoir patted his head and she went to the closet to get Lucario's gift. She found it and Gallade saw the gift and got confused and asked:

"Why are you giving him that?"

"So he can learn a lesson,"

"Ok, well if things get out of hand call me,"

"Oh, don't worry about it,"

Gardevoir went outside and gave a sigh when she saw Lucario smiling.

"So what's the surprise, are you going to slip into something more comfortable,"

"Shut up, I not sleeping with you," Gardevoir said while blushing "it's an escape rope and some tiny bombs,"

"Why are you giving me that, and why do have that?"

"So maybe, YOU CAN HANG YOURSELF AND MAYBE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT SHOVE THIS FUCKING BOMBS DOWN YOUR TROAT, AND I HAVE THIS THINGS WITH ME, BECAUSE GALLADE GOES MINING,"

"WELL IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE A SPOILED BITCH ABOUT IT, THEN MAYBE I SHOULD DO IT,"

"THEN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE THAT WAY, DICK SUCKER,"

"I don't suck, you're a girl, that's your job,"

"You swallow,"

"You gargle," Lucario said with a smirk at his unfunny comeback

Gardevoir smacked Lucario in the face. Lucario wanted to punch her so bad, but she was lucky that he was a nice guy.

"Just get out of my house,"

"I can't believe this you accuse me of murder and you want me to kill myself, and you said that m Lucario said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, look what's that I see on your eyes, tears, dang you're such a pussy," Gardevoir said as she gave Lucario the bag full of suicide.

"One day you'll come back, but it'll be too late for forgiveness, you stone bitch,"

"Yeah, get out of my house and use the escape rope to escape from life,"

Lucario then went towards the front door, while Gardevoir went back to Gallade to continue their love making. Lucario then left the house, he was so angry his eyes started to turn blue. Lucario headed back to his house with the bag full of suicide. As Lucario started to head back home, he realized that there was a shortcut to his home through a forest, but it is inhabited with strong Pokémon who don't like other Pokémon who trespass. Lucario didn't care, he just wanted to go home and kill himself as quick as possible, but he thought about Zoroark. What would she think if he killed himself that Lucario didn't care about her, and cared for another girl? He then saw the forest and he entered it. He started walking through the forest while staring into the bag, until he heard someone yell.

"You fucking bastard, you're going to pay for this," said the voice while crying

Lucario used his aura to see where it was coming from. Once he found where it was coming from, he ran towards the voice. He then heard sobbing which was growing louder and louder. Lucario then saw a Lopunny crying and she was covered in cum and bleeding out of her ass. Lucario stopped running and he slowly approached the Lopunny.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucario asked

Lopunny saw the Lucario and gave him an ice punch to the stomach. Lucario fell to the ground, while the Lopunny backed away in terror. Lucario coughed up blood as he started to sit up.

"Hey, why did you do that, I only trying to help you?"

"I'm so sorry, it's just that I just got raped, and I was just panicking, here let me help you,"

"Dang, for a Lopunny you sure do have a lot of power,"

"I'm sorry, uhh...let me use heal pulse, just sit down, and let me do the rest"

Lopunny put her hand on Lucario's head and she started to heal him. Once, Lopunny let go of Lucario's head, Lucario looked up at Lopunny and he smiled.

"Do you feel better?" questioned Lopunny

"Yeah, thanks," Lucario said with a sad tone

Lopunny then looked at Lucario's hand and saw the bag

"Hey, what's in the bag?"

"Oh, um… an escape rope and some tiny bombs,"

"Oh you're not going to do something bad to me are you,"

"No, of course not,"

"Then what are they for,"

"I really don't want to talk about,"

"I know, you want to commit suicide,"

Lucario looked at Lopunny with a surprised look.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, I can tell by your tone that you have seen something you didn't want to see, and it made you really sad,"

"Well yeah, but I don't want to talk about it, right now,"

"It's ok I understand, we've all been there,"

They both smiled and Lucario put his hand on Lopunny's head and started to pet her.

"You're so cute," Lucario said while making Lopunny blush.

"Hey, you're a strong Lucario, aren't you?" Lopunny said out of now

"You bet your cute self, I am,"

Lopunny started to blush even harder.

"Anyways, I was thinking if you could let me try a new move, I learned a couple of days ago,"

"Oh, what move is it?"

"Drain kiss,"

Lucario smiled as Lopunny started to approach him. Lopunny quickly locked lips with Lucario, then she put her tongue inside of Lucario's mouth impatiently. She proceeded to put her hand on Lucario's D and she started to rub it. Lucario was surprised on how fast they met and she wants to have sex already. Lucario started to moan in pleasure, then he felt like cuming already, until Lopunny let go of Lucario's lips and his D.

"Hey why did you stop?" Lucario said in relief

"Well, Lucario, I want you to finger me," Lopunny said shyly

"But I have a big spike on my hand, and I don't have any fingers"

"Don't worry about the spike I can take it off,"

"What, how,"

"Just use your aura while grabbing my hand, and I will use copycat to unlock my Aura and I can take of your spike,"

Lucario was confused but he did as he was told. He used his Aura while grabbing Lopunny's hand. Lopunny used copycat to unlock her aura and she grabbed Lucario's spike and twisted it. She took off the spike and Lucario was stunned he never knew about this.

"Lopunny where did you learn this,"

"I learned this trick when I was dating another Lucario,"

"Cool, well how did you take it off,"

"A Lucario has to use his Aura while grabbing the other Pokémon's hand and the other Pokémon has to use copycat to use the aura and with both Pokémon using aura, they can take off the spike, there are many secrets to other Pokémon that most Pokémon don't know,"

"Awesome thanks for telling me, now what about my hand, I don't have any fingers,"

"Just put you hand inside of me, my horny toy,"

Lopunny put her hand around Lucario's D and she started to rub it impatiently, while Lucario put his hand into Lopunny's V and they both started to moan. Lucario then began to kiss Lopunny on the neck and she began to rub Lucario's D faster, while blushing. She began to moan even louder and she began to pant seductively.

"Lucario, you are so fucking good at this, it's like I'm in heaven,"

Lopunny began panting even harder, because on how good Lucario was making this. Lucario stopped kissing Lopunny's and started to pet Lopunny on the head.

"You're naughty girl, aren't you?" Lucario teased

"Yeah, make me a slut," Lopunny happily informed

"Rub me faster you fucking toy,"

"Oh, Arceus finger me faster, you little Lucario"

"Dang you're getting so tight,"

"My fucking V is getting so wet, how's your little friend doing,"

"Doing great, just keep rubbing me,"

"I want you to come all over my cute, little stomach and make me the whitest cotton ball, the world has ever seen,"

"Thanks for the info, now you rub my head, it makes me feel good,"

"You're such a wining bitch, but you're a horny Lucario,"

"But who is the bitch here,"

"Shut up,"

Lopunny started to rub Lucario's head, Lucario started to act like a Mightyena, he started to close his eyes and he started to smile.

"You're a good boy aren't you?" teased Lopunny

"Yeah, keep rubbing me on both areas, it's making me hard," Lucario commanded

They both moaned and they both wined to go faster, then Lopunny saw something wrong. Lucario's eyes were blue.

"Lucario, your eyes are blue,"

"That means the fun part is coming,"

Then they both let go each other's private part and they both mega evolved. Lopunny looked at herself and then at the mega evolved Lucario, and she began to blush on how sexy he looked.

"Wow, you look so sexy,"

"I can say the same thing about you, hey Lopunny get down on your back,"

Lopunny did as she was told and Lucario shoved his D into Lopunny, while he grabbed Lopunny's legs and lifted them. Lopunny began to whimper and Lucario began moan in joy.

"HHHNNN, yes make me your bitch for the day,"

"You're going to be a white cotton ball, once I'm done with you,"

"Yeah, make me a cute cotton ball,"

Lucario then began to tease Lopunny by tickling her stomach.

"Hahaha, stop Lucario, stop,"

"It gets you hyped doesn't it?"

"Then show me how hyped you are,"

Lucario began to go faster and harder making Lopunny whimper and moan even louder. Lucario began panting, while Lopunny was at the tip of her organism.

"Uhh... Lucario I'm about to release,"

"Ok then release it on the floor and I'll come all over your cute little stomach,"

Lucario let go of Lopunny and she squirted all over the grassy floor, while Lucario jacked himself off to Lopunny. He then grabbed Lopunny by the stomach and he brought her more closely to him. Lucario then cumed all over Lopunny's stomach, while Lopunny blushed on how horny Lucario looked as he cumed. Once, Lucario was done cuming, they both exited out of their mega evolutions. Lucario then helped Lopunny sit up, and he smiled at her.

"Dang you really drained me, so, how did you like it?" Lucario questioned

"I liked it very much, but I got all messy," Lopunny said with a little disappointment

"Just grab a couple of those leafs and clean yourself,"

Lopunny grabbed some leafs and she cleaned her stomach. Lucario started to jack off to Lopunny cleaning herself. Lopunny noticed what he was doing and she gave him a smack to the hand.

"Dang, didn't you get enough enjoyment," Lopunny teased

"Yeah, but you're so sexy," Lucario informed

Lopunny blushed, and then she noticed the cum, that she squirted out. She scooped up the cum and she licked it. She liked it so much, that she began to lick her whole hand.

"So how does it taste," Lucario asked

Lopunny completely forgot that Lucario was there and she was completely embarrassed.

"Oh, it taste like chesto berry juice, I'm sorry I just forgot you were here,"

"Well can I have some?"

"Umm… sure,"

Lopunny grabbed the juice left over on the ground and put it in Lucario's mouth. Lucario seemed to love it.

"Wow, that's awesome,"

"Well if you want more you have to earn it,"

"I was hoping you'd say that, vanilla cheeks"

Lucario then pushed Lopunny to the ground and just as he shoved his D into Lopunny, they heard rustling. Lucario quickly got off of Lopunny and he stood up. There was silence filling the forest, suddenly a Blaziken appeared. As Lopunny stood up she gasped in terror.

"Hey, Lopunny who is this guy," the Blaziken snapped

"I'm a Lucario, who are you," Lucario angrily said

"I'm a Blaziken, a wild Pokémon who found that cute little Lopunny, crossing our forest,"

"Oh, so you were the one who left her crying, covered her in a ton of cum and left her bleeding out of her ass,"

"Yeah, it was me, but she agreed to do it,"

"NOOO, I didn't you FUCKING ASSHOLE," Lopunny angrily said

"Ok, she didn't with it, but she trespassed in the forest, so just hand her over,"

"No,"

"Just hand her over, before I use force,"

"No, just get fuck out of here," Lucario angrily said while Lopunny hugged him.

"Hand her over right now," Blaziken said while his flames started to burst out of his hand.

"No, just get out of here, you fucking pervert,"

"Fine, but you asked for this,"

Blaziken jumped up in the air, Lucario gently pushed Lopunny away from him. Blaziken went for a fire punch to Lucario's head, but Lucario dodged and used force palm on Blaziken's back. It was a critical hit and he flew until he bumped into a tree. Blaziken quickly got up and used fire blast, Lucario dodge it but got hit with flame thrower. Lucario fell to the ground, while his whole body burned.

"BLAZIKEN FUCK OFF, JUST LEAVE ME AND LUCARIO ALONE," Lopunny angrily shouted

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE GETTING A PUNISHMENT, ONCE I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT," Blaziken shouted

Lucario quickly got up and used agility and he got behind Blaziken and used Dragon pulse. Blaziken flew 5 feet away, but quickly got up, and used fire spin to trap Lucario in a blazing circle of fire. Blaziken saw this as a chance to escape with Lopunny, so he looked around for Lopunny, and he finally found her hiding behind a bush. Blaziken quietly snuck up behind Lopunny and he then grabbed her.

"LUCARIO HELP,"

Lucario knew this was going to happen, so he used his aura to sense where she was. Blaziken quickly put his hand over Lopunny's mouth to prevent her from screaming some more and he ran away with her. Once, Lucario found her he charged up an aura sphere and he ran after her, once the fire spin whore off. He ran as fast as he could, and he heard the sobbing of Lopunny. He really felt bad for not getting out when they had the chance, but he suddenly found Blaziken shoving his D into Lopunny's mouth.

"Take it all in, this is your fucking punishment," Blaziken said with joy

Lopunny pulled away and said:

"P-p-p-please, I can't breathe," with tears in her eyes.

Lucario's eyes went a dark blue and he released his aura sphere. Blaziken fell over and Lucario quickly went over to Lopunny to help her up. Lopunny hugged Lucario, she began to tear up in Lucario's chest almost getting poked by Lucario's spike.

"You okay, my little cotton ball," Lucario said with a calm tone

"Yeah, thank you, I couldn't breathe," Lopunny quietly said

"It's okay we'll get out of here, as soon as I take care of this asshole,"

"Thank you," Lopunny repeated

Lucario put his foot on Blaziken's chest and started squish it.

"Any last words,"

"Yes, three BOYS SICK HIM," Blaziken angry shouted

Suddenly, a pack of wild Pokémon appeared; Tyranitar, Mightyena, Charizard, Zangoose, and a Ryhorn. Lucario and Lopunny were surrounded, they had no place to run. Lucario signaled Lopunny to let go. Suddenly, Tyranitar used Hyper Beam, Lucario pushed Lopunny and quickly avoided it, until he got rammed by Ryhorn, when he landed. Lucario bumped into a tree and fell, suddenly Charizard flew towards Lucario and he quickly used seismic toss. Lucario was slammed hard to the ground that he was confused and paralyzed.

"LUCARIO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT," Lopunny shouted

Lucario couldn't respond, he was paralyzed.

"YOU BASTARDS LEAVE HIM ALONE,"

Then, Blaziken got up and he had his eyes blood red. He looked at Lopunny with an evil look.

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP, THIS IS ALL YOUR FUALT, AND FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT WE ARE ALL GOING TO GANG UP ON YOU AND HAVE AN ORGY, all six of us and 1 Lopunny," yelled Blaziken

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT," Lopunny shouted

"YES WE CAN, YOU CAME TO THIS FOREST AND YOU WON'T COME OUT OF IT, WITHOUT A LITTLE FUN,"

"I WAS JUST VISITING MY PARENTS, I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS A NO TRESSPASSING AREA,"

"JUST SHUT UP, OK,"

With that, Lopunny hid behind a bush to prevent them from hitting her. Blaziken stopped looking at Lopunny and turned to Lucario. He put his foot on Lucario's back and he started to squish it.

"I told you, to hand her over nicely, but you just had to make it like this, didn't you." Blaziken said with a deep voice

"JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE," Lopunny yelled

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP, boys, let's finish this aura pussy,"

Zangoose then picked up Lucario by the neck and shoved him into a tree, while Blaziken got a fire punch ready. Zangoose began to choke Lucario, until he turned purple. Blaziken was done charging his flame punch and he released it on Lucario's stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"NNNHHHH, why is it always in the stomach," Lucario said while blood bleeded out of his mouth

Lopunny cried as she saw her mate getting beat. Lucario fell to the ground, but he was picked up by Blaziken, while both Ryhorn and Mightyena jogged in place. Mightyena was facing Lucario's back, while Ryhorn was facing Lucario's stomach, then Blaziken nodded. Mightyena and Ryhorn both rammed into Lucario and he fell to the ground gasping for air. Tyranitar came over and stepped on Lucario's back to prevent him from attacking. Blaziken then knelt beside Lucario and said:

"You should have just handed over the Lopunny but you didn't, you little bitch,"

All 6 of the Pokémon started to call Lucario names and step on him, until one comment went too far.

"Why did you have to make love with Lopunny, did you break up with someone, did they want to kill you or did she cheat on you," teased Blaziken

Lucario then had anger travel all around his body, he couldn't take anymore crap. Lucario got up and mega evolved with a sound wave that made all the Pokémon fall over. He went up and picked up Blaziken and angrily shouted:

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE, BUT YOU HAD YOU JUST HAD TO BRING YOUR STUPID ASS FRIENDS DIDN'T YOU,"

"OK, we'll leave you alone, but there is one thing you forgot," Blaziken said with confidence in his tone.

"What is it?"

"I CAN FUCKING MEGA EVOLVE TOO,"

Lucario backed away and he saw Blaziken mega evolve. Lucario charged an Aura sphere, while Blaziken used sky uppercut. Lucario avoided the attack and used the charged aura sphere, but Blaziken avoided it and Blaziken used Drain punch, and Lucario got hit by it, and Blaziken got energy. They were both trading punches and avoiding attacks until Zangoose interrupted the fight.

"Blaziken, I'm afraid we have some bad news," Zangoose said with a sad tone

They were both covered in blood and sweat. Blaziken and Lucario listened, and depending on how sad Zangoose looked, they both knew it wasn't good news.

**INFO ON WHY I DIDN'T POST MORE ON ESPEON'S CRUEL WORLD: I haven't uploaded part 2 because of my files getting deleted and I'm working on chapter 2, but I found out that I was repeating the plot, and I'm going to be posting it tomorrow or Wednesday, tell me if I made any errors and I'll fix them.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Reunion

Note: This Chapter contains M/M or yaoi. You have been warned, and only on this chapter.

Chapter 7: Reunion

Lucario and Blaziken both stared at Zangoose. Both getting impatient really fast.

"Well spit it out, what is it," Blaziken said impatiently.

Lucario then looked around for Lopunny and he didn't see her in sight.

"Where's Lopunny?" Lucario asked in anger.

"That's the problem, we don't know where she is," Zangoose responded in sadness.

Lucario approached Zangoose and grabbed him by his fur. Lucario shoved him into a tree roughly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS," Lucario shouted to Zangoose's face.

"We don't know where she is, just calm down," Zangoose said, while wishing that he wouldn't get hurt.

Lucario threw Zangoose on the floor. Lucario turned his paw into a fist and started to tear up.

"First, a Gardevoir cheats on me, because she accused me of murder, then I meet a Zoroark, but I told her I was seeing someone else, and that pissed her off, and I promised I visit here, but I don't have the chance and now I fucking lose Lopunny," Lucario said still crying.

Lucario suddenly punched the tree in front of him. The tree fell over faster, than a running Gogoat, and it almost hit Charizard.

"CHILL DOWN, YOU FUCKING PUSSY, SO YOU LOST PEOPLE WHO YOU LOVE, GET OVER IT," Charizard shouted.

Lucario's eyes turned a dark blue and he turned to Charizard.

"YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD MY LIFE HAS BEEN RIGHT NOW, EVEN MY FUCKING PARENTS ARE DEAD, AND NOW I LIVE BY MYSELF," Lucario shouted.

"Wait how old are you," Blaziken asked.

"EIGHTEEN, WHY DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT," Lucario said still angry.

"No, it's that, you still lived with your parent and you're an eighteen year old,"

Lucario related and looked at Blaziken. Lucario and Blaziken both exited out of their mega evolutions, making Lucario relax some more.

"How old are you guys," Lucario asked immediately.

"Well, we're 25 years old, all of us," Blaziken said.

Lucario sighed heavily and sat down near a tree.

"When I was little, I broke the HD TV that my parents had in the living room, so they got me a baby sitter to prevent me from breaking anything else and to take care of me. 6 years later I still lived with my parents, because they didn't want me to leave them, and now they are the ones who left me," Lucario said while looking at the ground and crying.

Zangoose approached Lucario and he sat next to Lucario.

"Lucario, we all know how you feel, because we're orphans and we made this forest our home, but as we got here, we noticed something wrong with this forest," Zangoose said in a disturbed tone.

"What do you mean, there's something wrong with this forest," Lucario asked.

"Tyranitar go and look where Lopunny was, before she was gone," Blaziken commanded and then turning to Lucario, "What Zangoose is saying is that there is a Darkrai that lives in this forest and well…"

"What is it?" Lucario said starting to get impatient.

"Well this Darkrai is not what you think he is,"

"SPIT IT OUT, ALREADY,"

"This Darkrai has minions and he is… well… uhh,"

Lucario stood up and grabbed Blaziken.

"IF YOU DON'T SAY WHY HE'S DIFFERENT, I WILL FUCKING RIP ALL YOUR FIRE ENERGY FROM YOUR SOUL AND I'LL DEVOUR IT,"

"Well, this Darkrai is bi,"

Lucario released Blaziken and he turned around and sighed even harder.

"What does a bi Darkrai want with my girlfriend?" Lucario questioned.

"Well, this Darkrai wants to kill all the female Pokémon in this world, or in other words he hates females," Blaziken said.

"WHAT, we have to find Lopunny right now, I don't want to lose her," Lucario said impatiently.

Blaziken turned to Tyranitar.

"Hey, Tyranitar find anything,"

"Yeah, only these weird footprints,"

The Pokémon approached the footprints that Tyranitar was talking about. Mightyena recognized the Pokémon's footprint.

"I know those footprints, those are Sableye's footprints," Mightyena said with a little suspicious in his tone.

"So Darkrai must have Lopunny, because those are his minions," Blaziken said.

Lucario began to smile at the thought that Lopunny would be alright, but that all went downhill when Blaziken spoke.

"Ok, Lucario just follow these footprints and they'll lead you to Darkrai or Lopunny,"

"Wait, you guys aren't coming with me," Lucario said worried.

"Hell no, that Darkrai is evil, do you know what he has under him,"

"Uhhh… darkness, a coat made of pure evil,"

"You really don't know anything, do you?"

"Just tell me what he has under him,"

"Well, have you ever, heard of tentacles?"

"Yeah, why,"

"Well since Darkrai is bi and he has tentacles, well… let's just say he'll shove his tentacles somewhere where you don't want them,"

Lucario put his hand on a tree and thought if he should go or not. Lucario began to tear up at the thought that he would never find someone to love without weird stuff happening. The other 6 Pokémon felt really bad and they wanted to do something, but they didn't want to get tentacles shoved up their ass.

"Listen, Lucario we would join you, but that Darkrai, killed with one our friends, with his tentacles, and he has a massive army of Sableyes, and if we go as a group we'll get caught by Sableyes and get rape, but if you go alone, you may fight the Darkrai without his minions,"

Lucario got up and walked over to the footprints.

"I'm going, whether I die or not, I have to at least try and save her,"

"Well good luck, we wish we could go, but we don't want to get raped,"

Lucario nodded and he followed the footprints. He was feeling weak and he knew he needed all of his energy in order to fight Darkrai. He then saw an Oran berry tree. He picked 11 berries and he ate them quickly, feeling better as he finished his last berry. He kept on following the footprints until he saw the footprints had stopped.

"Fuck, now where do I go,"

Lucario looked around and he didn't see any more traces. He used his aura to sense anything else around him, but he couldn't use his aura because of a strong energy coming out of nowhere.

"What the hell, what's this weird energy, its stopping my aura,"

Lucario then started to hear a weird humming, and it sounded like a dark wave of energy flowing across the forest. Lucario knew this was preventing him from using his aura, so he continued to follow the humming, each step making the noise louder and louder, until:

"LUCARIO, WHERE ARE YOU,"

Lucario knew this was Lopunny's voice and he ran towards Lopunny's voice. He started to feel the dark energy hitting his stomach and he started to feel weak. Lucario then saw Darkrai grabbing Lopunny by the neck. Lucario quickly hid behind a tree, and he listened.

"All you fucking females are the same, all you care about is how tough a Pokémon is and how good you make them feel when they have sex and not to make them your bitch" Darkrai commented while tightening Lopunny's throat even more.

"J-j-j-just, leave m-m-me alone, I have never done an-n-n-nything to you, please I just met the man of my d-d-d-dreams and you already want to take him away from m-m-m-me," Lopunny said still being grabbed by the throat.

Lucario began to amole, on how much Lopunny care for him. Lucario's expression changed when he saw Darkrai throw Lopunny to the ground. This made Lucario fill up with rage, so he charged an aura sphere, but he forgot, that the dark wave, coming from Darkrai, overcame his aura.

"Shit, how his dark energy prevents me from using my aura, I guess I have to fight him without my aura moves,"

Lucario jumped up in the air, and he landed right behind Darkrai. Lucario started to feel the dark energy's pressure coming from Darkrai's body. Darkrai realized that someone was behind him, so he turned around.

"Well, what do we have here, a tough little male, and it's a Lucario, did you come here for some fun," Darkrai said in a seductive tone.

"Cut the shit, just give me Lopunny, and I'll be on my way," Lucario demanded.

"Oh, so you're straight huh, and you want Lopunny back, why,"

"Because I love her, and I never want to give up love,"

"Even though I can read dreams, I can read your mind and I can see that you just got through a bad break up,"

"Yeah, so what if I just went through a break up, Lopunny loves me, more than that other bitch."

"What about that other bitch, Zoroark,"

Lucario looked at him surprised, but got angry.

"I'm sure she is mad at me, because I told her I have a girlfriend and that really angered her, she didn't say it, but I could tell by her tone that she is angry and upset with me,"

"And what will she say when she sees you with Lopunny and not Gardevoir,"

"She'll be even angrier with me, because I told her I was going out with a Gardevoir, and once she sees me with Lopunny she will say why I chose Lopunny over her,"

"You see, girls cause a bunch of problems, and I think I know the solution,"

"Yeah what's the solution?"

"You join me and you'll never have to worry about those ungrateful females,"

"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU,"

Lucario tried to punch Darkrai, but he turned unto a shadow and went underground. He got behind Lucario and used dark pulse on Lucario's back. Lucario fell to the ground, but quickly got up and used Dragon pulse. Darkrai transformed back into a shadow and got behind Lucario.

"Quit hiding and come fight me, you pussy,"

"The only pussy, I see is yours, and it's going to be bleeding,"

Darkrai used shadow ball this time. Lucario flew across and landed hard on the ground. Lopunny began to cry, and began to beg to leave Lucario alone.

"LUCARIO, COME ON DON'T GIVE UP, YOU CAN BEAT THIS SORRY SON OF A BITCH," Lopunny yelled out

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP, AFTER I'M DONE WITH LUCARIO I'LL DEAL WITH YOU," Darkrai yelled.

"PLEASE HE HAS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH AND YOU WANT TO END HIS LIFE,"

"THE ONLY PERSON TO WHO'S GOING TO DIE IS YOU, I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS LUCARIO MY BITCH FOR ETERNITY,"

Lucario tried his best to get up, but he kept falling down to his knees. Darkrai approached Lucario and dragged him to Lopunny. Darkrai then grabbed Lucario by the top of his head and he showed him Lopunny.

"Take a good look at her, because it'll be the last time you ever see her," Darkrai said.

"P-p-p-please don't harm her," Lucario pleaded.

"Listen, you will be my bitch for eternity and there's nothing that you can do about it,"

Lucario struggled to be released, but it was no use. Lucario suddenly remembered something.

"I said this before and I'll say it again, there's one thing you forgot," Lucario said while smiling

"What,"

"I CAN MEGA EVOLVE,"

Lucario got surrounded by a pink sphere, while Darkrai backed away. Lucario mega evolved and he ran towards Darkrai and he used force palm. Darkrai fell to the ground, shocked at the power Lucario had. Lucario picked him up by his coat made of darkness and he smiled.

"Now, I'll leave with my girlfriend, while you rot here,"

"How, did you get your aura?

"Because a mega evolved Lucario's aura doesn't get affected,"

"Yeah, but there's one thing YOU forgot, I HAVE MINIONS,"

Lucario turned around and saw Sableyes guarding Lopunny, while four grabbed Lucario by the arms and the legs. Lucario couldn't move, he tried to escape but the Sableyes were surprisingly tougher than him. Darkrai got up and he got close to Lucario.

"I'm sure you met with that Blaziken and that other Pokémon, also known as the after burners, haven't you?" Darkrai asked

"Yes, just let me go," Lucario said, still struggling to escape.

"And I'm sure they told you what happened to one of their friends,"

"Yeah, so-," Lucario said while realizing what happened to that Pokémon, "NO, NO, please anything, but that,"

"It hurts at first, but you'll get used to it,"

"PLEASE NO, JUST LET ME AND LOPUNNY GO,"

"You're too late,"

Darkrai grabbed Lucario by the hips, and Lopunny gasped.

"DARKRAI, LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FREAK," Lopunny shouted

But just as Darkrai began to shove his tentacles up Lucario's ass, a claw came into Darkrai's stomach. Darkrai's dark body fell to the ground, while flames came and hit each of the Sableyes even the ones that had been guarding Lopunny. Lucario was free and he was filled with joy, when he saw Blaziken and his group.

"Are you alright, Lucario?" Blaziken asked

"You don't know how happy I am to see you guys," Lucario said, thinking if he should hug Blaziken.

"Just grab Lopunny, before Darkrai, wakes up,"

"Alright,"

Lucario went towards Lopunny and helped her up.

"Are you ok," Lucario asked.

"In your arms I am," Lopunny said quietly.

"Lucario, I hate to cut the reunion short, but we have to go, if you want to make it out alive," Blaziken said interrupting.

Lucario and Lopunny both ran, until they noticed Sableyes coming from every direction.

"FUCK, NOW WE'RE SURROUNDED," Blaziken shouted.

"We can't take on this many Sableyes, we have to find a way out," Tyranitar said.

"Fuck, I guess this is it, let's make this our last battle, before we die of tentacles" Blaziken said while his crew nodded at him.

The after burners began to fight off the Sableyes. Suddenly, Darkrai got up and went for Lopunny and Lucario. He used fire punch on her chest. Lopunny fell to the ground helplessly, while Lucario just felt the heat of the punch. Lucario quickly bend down and tried to pick her up, but she kept falling to the ground.

"Lopunny, Lopunny, come on get up, we will make it out of her, Lopunny wake up,"

Lucario got no response, and he continued to lift her, but she kept falling down.

"LOPPUNNY, DON'T DIE ON ME NOW, I CAN'T LOSE ANY MORE POKEMON WHO I LOVE, FIRST MY PARENTS, AND NOW YOU,"

Lucario began to cry over her dead helpless body. Darkrai approached Lucario and began to laugh evilly.

"Troops stop attacking,"

The Sableyes stopped attacking and so did the After Burners. Darkrai grabbed Lucario by the top of his head and he made Lucario look at him.

"I told you, to just be my bitch for eternity, but no, you had to take this path, I was going to kill her anyways, but it would have been less painful"

"You monster,"

"Hey, how about I make you leave this forest, and in return you bring me that Zoroark, so she can perish the same way this bitch did,"

"ROT IN HELL,"

Lucario quickly got and used drain punch on Darkrai. Darkrai quickly got turned into a shadow in the ground, and got behind Lucario. He wrapped his hands around Lucario getting a hold of his arms. Darkrai began to whisper in his ear.

"Now, don't struggle at all and this will be fun for the both of us,"

"YOU GUYS QUIT STANDING THERE AND HELP ME,"

The six Pokémon charged an attack, but were tackled by the Sableyes. Lucario sighed and looked up at the sky

"Arceus, if you can hear me, please send help,"

YAOI SCENE STARTS HERE:

"Mmmmm… you're a sexy Pokémon, aren't you, but this time you're mine, so don't beg for Arceus,"

Darkrai began to kiss Lucario on the neck, while shoving his tentacles up Lucario's ass. Lucario struggled to get out, but Darkrai's grip was too strong.

"LUCARIO," Blaziken shouted.

"This is so wrong, to be forced to watch this," Mightyena said.

Darkrai began to lick Lucario's neck, while he shoved his tentacles faster up Lucario's ass. Darkrai than began to stroke Lucario's D, while Lucario began to whimper.

"See this isn't so bad, now just beg for more,"

Lucario began to cry, while Darkrai began to shove his tentacles even further Lucario's ass, stretching it out.

"This is just so wrong, this is like seeing our old friend, Typhlosion, getting raped all over again,"

Lucario began pant, and he began to realize that he was about to cum.

"JUST LET ME GO, I CANT SUFFER ANYMORE," Lucario begged

"But the fun is just starting," Darkrai said joyfully.

Darkrai then began to stroke Lucario's D even faster. Lucario released his cum and all the Pokémon looked sadly at Lucario, wishing he didn't have to suffer. Darkrai then put another tentacle in Lucario's mouth, making Lucario to cry even more.

"Just imagine you and me, having sex for the rest of our lives,"

Lucario began to mumble, but Darkrai ignored and kept fucking Lucario even more. Darkrai then noticed Lucario bleeding out of his ass. Lucario began to mumble some more to stop, but Darkrai shoved his tentacles up some more in Lucario's ass. The rest of the Pokémon just stared helplessly at the scene, each one of them feeling like they were at a horror show. Darkrai made Lucario's stretch out even more than before, while he shoved his other tentacle even further down, Lucario's throat. Lucario felt like he was going to die.

"You enjoying your punishment, because I'm about to cum in your mouth" Darkrai said.

Lucario screamed inside of his mouth, but Darkrai cumed inside of Lucario's mouth. Lucario's eyes opened wide and he began to swallow the whole cum from Darkrai. Darkrai then shoved another tentacle up Lucario's ass. Lucario felt like he would pass out, but he still had the energy.

"Lucario, I'm about to cum inside of you with my two tentacles," Darkrai said excitedly.

"Pleeeeeassssseee, stop this, all I wanted was to be happy, is that so wrong, how come everyone else have normal lives, and I get the fucked up ones, " Lucario said while crying.

"LUCARIO JUST HOLD IN A LITTLE LONGER, HE'S ALMOST DONE," Ryhorn shouted.

Darkrai shoved his two tentacles up Lucario's ass, even harder and even further one last time, before he unleashed his cum in Lucario's ass. Darkrai filled Lucario with his cum and Lucario passed out with all the force Darkrai put into him, making Lucario exit out of his mega evolution.

"LUCARIO," Blaziken shouted.

"No, not Lucario too," Zangoose said

The rest of the After Burners began to cry, and shouted Lucario's name to wake up, while the Sableyes busted out laughing.

"Well, that was fun, now whose next," Darkrai said while moving towards the After Burners group.

Darkrai grabbed Blaziken and he was about to enter his tentacles inside of Blaziken, but was stopped when a pink slash hit Darkrai. Darkrai got slammed to the ground, while Blaziken fell on his back.

"Now what is it," Darkrai said frustrated.

"Thank you, Arceus," Blaziken said.

All of the Pokémon looked up and saw Cresselia in the air. Cresselia was smiling at Darkrai.

"Same old, same old Darkrai are you still fucking man,"

"Fuck you, you physic moon,"

Cresselia saw all the Sableye and began to laugh.

"Are you kidding me these are your minions, they are pathetic as you,"

The minions flipped her off.

"At least I have minions,"

"Yeah, because I fight alone, and I only came her to help someone in assistant, so move aside"

Cresselia approached Lopunny and she began to revive her. Darkrai was mad, because he wanted Lopunny to stay dead. Darkrai suddenly used shadow ball on Cresselia. Cresselia flew by far away by the shadow ball, but she stopped herself from flying any further.

"CRESSILIA YOU BETTER LEAVE, BEFORE I SENT YOU TO HELL, WITH GIRATINA,"

"This is why I dumped you, all you men want is sex and to make women your slaves, while they go out and cheat on their wives,"

Cresselia used moon blast, but Darkrai turned into a shadow in the ground, and he reappeared near Blaziken.

"Darkrai, you better just let me do my work and I'll leave,"

"No, it's all thanks to you that I hate females, now just leave, I want to fuck this Blaziken,"

"That's not true, I only dumped you, because you kept me in that stupid cave, while you went out and cheated on me with Mewtwo, and worst of all he was a boy,"

"I thought he was a girl, not a fucking boy, besides I felt better with Mewtwo, then I was with you,"

"That Mewtwo made you bi, you were straight before, you just changed, and If he changed you, I can change you,"

"Even If I did change, I felt better with Mewtwo,"

"You're starting to piss me off, just move so I can heal Lopunny, then I'll be on my way,"

"AFTER MY SOULLESS BODY,"

Darkrai turned into a shadow and got behind Cresselia and he began to choke her.

"I KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH," Darkrai shouted in rage.

Cresselia used Ice beam on Darkrai. Darkrai got frozen. Cresselia quickly floated towards Lopunny and began to revive her. Lopunny opened her eyes and she got up, finding the Cresselia that cured her.

"Are you feeling better, Lopunny,"

"Thank you so much, Cresselia,"

"Anything for the Pokémon who brought me my moon wing, back,"

Lopunny then saw Lucario, lying dead on his stomach. Lopunny ran up to him, but was stopped went Cresselia grabbed her.

"Let me go, I have to see if Lucario is ok," Lopunny said impatiently

"Just let me check, with Darkrai,"

"Darkrai, we will spare you, if you let theses Pokémon go,"

"I fucking hate you all," Darkrai said still frozen

"Grab Lucario, I'll take care of it from here,"

"What, happened to him,"

"Ask Darkrai,"

Lopunny dragged Lucario's body away from Darkrai. Lopunny sat next Lucario's body, which was covered in sweat, tears, blood and cum.

"Lucario, what's wrong, why are you covered with cum,"

Lopunny got no response. She began to shake him, but still no response.

"Lucario what's wrong, Lucario wake up, Lucario,"

Lopunny still didn't get a response, and she began to cry when she realized what happened.

"LUCARIO PLEASE WAKE UP, LUCARIO, DARKRAI YOU KILLED HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Lopunny yelled.

Cresselia approached Darkrai.

"Darkrai, you have to bring Lucario back to life,"

"Never, he can rot in hell,"

"He went to sky pillar instead of hell,"

Lopunny approached Darkrai and she punched him in the face, which released Darkrai from his frozen status. He fell to the ground, and Lopunny dragged him to Lucario.

"YOU WILL FUCKING REVIVE HIM, DO YOU UNDERSTAND," Lopunny shouted

"I don't know how, but you can give him this max revive," Darkrai said while pulling out a max revive from his coat.

Lopunny took the max revive and used it on Lucario. Lucario opened his eyes and he saw Lopunny.

"Lopunny, where are we,"

"Don't talk, just relax,"

Then, Lucario and Lopunny's lips met, each happy to get to feel each other again. Cresselia approached Darkrai, and she began to pat him by the head. Cresselia sighed and she began to speak.

"Darkrai, what would you say if we got back together,"

Darkrai rose up and looked at Cresselia, and then at the rest of the Pokémon.

"Don't you get it I'm bi, I not into girls anymore?"

"I'm sure you'll like me, I don't care if your bi, besides I think you're into man and females,"

"Why, do you say that?

"Because Mewtwo is part boy and girl," Blaziken said interrupting, still angry.

"Well, I guess this is it guys, and minions you are all free now," Darkrai said sadly.

"YEAH, WE CAN SERVE DAILGA NOW," the Sableyes shouted as they ran off.

"Let's go, Darkrai, but first you have to apologize to Lucario," Cresselia said to ignore what the Sableyes just said.

Darkrai sighed and approached Lucario. Lucario stopped kissing Lopunny and got up and grabbed Darkrai by the coat.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I TOLD YOU, TO LEAVE US ALONE, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO FUCKING RAPE ME,"

Lucario shoved him into a tree and punched him in the stomach multiple times.

"Please Lucario I'm sorry, I'll repay you,"

"ARE YOU SORRY, DARKRAI, ARE YOU SORRY, BECAUSE SOME OF US DON'T LIKE GETTING THINGS SHOVED UP THE FUCKING ASS, JUST LOOK AT ME I'M COVERED IN A TON OF SHIT THAT I DON'T WANT, on me,"

"Nasty," Ryhorn said.

Lucario then hit Darkrai another multiple times, and he finally threw Darkrai close to Cresselia.

"Darkrai this is what you get," Cresselia said with a chuckle at the end.

"Let's just go home," Darkrai commanded.

"But, you do promise to repay Lucario right,"

"Yes, mam," Darkrai said sadly.

"Yeah, you better, or I'll have to shove a couple of sticks up your ass," Lucario said

Cresselia then helped Darkrai up and they both went away leaving the forest, leaving the 8 Pokémon alone.

"Well I guess it's time you two get going, and Lucario we're sorry for beating you up and leading you to this mess," Blaziken said.

"It's alright, but I'm quite tired after all the fighting I've done, and the raping, is there a resting place in this forest," said Lucario.

"Yeah, just go north and you should find a cliff there, it's perfect for couples,"

"Well I guess we are on our way,"

"Ok see ya,"

"Oh guys, I'm going to give you guys a gift, for you know saving my life, from tentacle's, I mean you didn't save me, but you guys tried,"

"Ok, and you're the toughest 18 year old I've ever seen,"

Lucario smiled and he walked north with Lopunny towards the cliff. They both noticed it was night time. Lucario laid on his back, while Lopunny sat next to him.

"Oh, Arceus thank you so much, I need this rest, now I just need to clean myself up," Lucario said in relief.

"Yeah, but I think you deserve a reward," Lopunny said seductively

"I should get cleaned first, though,"

"But that makes it better,"

"You know what's best for me, don't you,"

"You bet,"

Lucario looked at Lopunny and smiled. Lopunny got near Lucario's crotch and she began to suck on his D. Lucario grabbed her by the head and he began to make her suck at the speed he desired. Lucario sat up began to groan on how good Lopunny was making this moment for him.

"Yeah, you're sucking so well, that it makes me want to cum already, you fucking cotton ball,"

Lucario then made her suck faster, making him moan even loud. Lopunny got Lucario's D out of her mouth and she began to stroke it.

"After all that you've been through you deserve this,"

"Shut up and use your other hand to play with my balls,"

"You have been waiting for this moment haven't you?"

"Yeah, and we're going to be having a good time,"

Lucario then pushed Lopunny gently on the floor. Lucario inserted his D inside of Lopunny and she began to blush.

"Oh, thank you Lucario, I've been waiting for your meat to be inside of me this whole time,"

"And I've been waiting to shove my D inside of you, this whole time,"

Lucario began to go faster, while Lopunny began to finger herself to make her cum faster. Lucario noticed what she was doing and he began to go harder.

"I see what you're doing, but I want this moment to last forever,"

"Then show me your strength, all of it, make me your bitch,"

"I like the way you think,"

Lucario began to pant, while Lopunny moaned, enjoying every second of Lucario's meat.

"That stupid girl, why would anyone leave you, if you make any girl feel sexy?"

"Please don't talk about that ugly slut or you'll ruin the moment,"

Lopunny blushed and she begged for more, while Lucario panted so much that his tongue came out. Lopunny smile at the image reminding her of the first time they had sex.

"I'm about to cum,"

"If its ok with you, I'll cum inside of you, and I want you juice all over my D"

"I want every centimeter of your cum inside of me,"

"Ok, then get ready,"

Lucario then began to shove his D faster and harder in Lopunny. Lopunny began to moan, while Lucario felt the wet cum of Lopunny, touch his D. Lucario pulled out his D from Lopunny's V and he shoved it up Lopunny's ass. She gasped when Lucario released a whole lot of cum.

"Oh my Arceus, that's a whole lot,"

"You bet your sweet ass it is,"

Lucario sighed and he laid down next to Lopunny, and they both stared at the dark sky. Lucario felt really odd, and he didn't know why, but he suddenly remembered Zoroark. He turned to Lopunny and he saw her half asleep, but she woke up as if she knew Lucario was looking at her. Lopunny turned to Lucario and smiled.

"What's wrong?" Lopunny asked.

"It's just that, I met this Zoroark while I was in jail, and I love her," Lucario said remembering the moments they had together.

"Wait, don't you mean, "he","

"Oh, yeah I still haven't told you my life that happened over the last 3-4 days,"

"Well, it seems like you got a whole lot to tell me,"

Lucario then stared at the night and he began to tell Lopunny his life that happened over the last 3-4 days. Lopunny became very interested in her story and she began to say what would happen next. Once, Lucario finished his story, he began to cry.

"So, that's my whole fucking life, it's all a bunch of problems after problems" Lucario said angrily, still crying.

"Lucario, I'm so sorry, about your parents, and if I knew you had this much stress on you I would've never interfered with your life," Lopunny said depressed

"Yeah, but you would've gotten raped,"

"Yeah, but you got raped,"

Lucario put his paw over Lopunny's mouth.

"Let's never talk about that, ever again, Ok"

"Ok, but Lucario, you've been having a terrible life,"

"Yeah, now I just want this day to end,"

"Now, tell me about Zoroark is she, like dating you or something,"

"Kind of, because she wanted to be my girlfriend, but I told her I was with Gardevoir, and that seemed to piss her off, and what will she say when I'm with you,"

"Well, Lucario just take a rest, don't worry about anything right now, and we'll go talk to Zoroark, and maybe you guys will be happy together,"

"Yeah, but don't you have to visit, your parents, that was the whole reason you came to this forest,"

"I told you not to worry about anything, we'll visit them first thing in the morning and we'll go to Zoroark,"

"Sounds like a plan, but I'm wondering what they are doing, you know Zoroark and Gardevoir, what are they doing,"

"Lucario you worry about everything don't you. I know you care about people who you love, but just relax for now and everything will be ok,"

"Yeah, you're right, goodnight, my cotton ball,"

"Good, night my sex toy,"

Lucario turned around and thought what his other mates were doing, and he kept wondering what they were doing, until he drifted off to sleep.

(Update)- I'm sorry for this late upload, but it's out. The next chapter to this story will come out as soon as possible, and after I upload chapter 8, I'll upload another Espeon's Cruel World. I apologize for the yaoi here, but I have been reading a lot of Fan fictions that had yaoi. Actually I had to write this story, because there isn't enough MLucario x FZoroark stories. I'm not bi and I'm not against bi, but I apologize if you hate yaoi, but it just had to be here, because I always thought that Darkrai had tentacles beneath him. Now, Lucario is right what has been going on with Gardevoir and Zoroark, while Lucario been fighting the forest Pokémon. There's only one way to find out stay tune for the next chapter. Also Darkrai's text font was going to be different, but for some reason it couldn't save.


	8. Chapter 8: What are they up to

Chapter 8: What are the others up to

_Change of Settings: Zoroark's House_

Zoroark sighed sadly as she looked out the window, waiting for Lucario to visit her, just like he promised.

"Lucario, where are you, you told me that you'll visit me, but you haven't," Zoroark mumbled to herself in a depressed tone.

Zoroark saw the rain dripping from the sky, and splattering all over the floor, which made her get very drowsy.

"Why did I have to look out this fucking window all day, waiting for Lucario, all I got from this is boredom, and drowsiness," Said Zoroark in anger.

Zoroark tried to stay awake, but the rain made soothing sounds that made Zoroark fall asleep. Zoroark slept for 11 minutes until a loud knock coming from the door woke her up. Zoroark got up and opened the door, to only be pushed against a wall, by a blue figure. Zoroark saw Lucario and he was smiling in a seductive way, with his eyes glowing a dark blue. Lucario then lifted Zoroark's legs and he then shoved his D inside of Zoroark's ass.

"L-l-l-Lucario, what's the matter, you just came in here and start fucking me," Zoroark said a little terrified.

"I just really need pleasure," said Lucario in a impatient tone.

Zoroark began to pant from Lucario's pleasure. Lucario shoved his D even faster causing Zoroark to pant.

"I missed so much, you horny fox," Lucario said still panting.

"It feels so amazing to feel you again," Zoroark said passionately.

Lucario then shoved his D deeper making Zoroark whimper after every pound. Lucario then leaned over and started to kiss Zoroark on the neck, making her reach her orgasim.

"Oh, Lucario you're so good I'm already at my organism, you dirty aura master,"

Zoroark let her orgasim Lucario stopped kissing her then he felt his cum slowly coming out.

"Shit, I have to cum," Lucario said angrily.

"Already," Zoroark said depressed.

"Don't worry I'll fill you up,"

Lucario then made the last pound the hardest and then he released his warm cum, inside of Zoroark. They both shouted in amazement as they were both enjoyed each other. Lucario's eyes stopped glowing and he let out a sigh of happiness. Once, Lucario was done releasing his warm cum, he then released Zoroark's legs. Zoroark hugged Lucario and began to smile.

"Thank you, so much Lucario, I needed this," Zoroark said happily.

"I know you did," Lucario said quietly.

Lucario leaned over and gave Zoroark a kiss on the forehead, but at that moment Zoroark woke up. Zoroark looked around for Lucario, but she didn't see Him.

"Fuck, why did it have to be a dream, but why did I dream about that, I guess I miss him," Zoroark said with a chuckle at the end.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Zoroark got up, hoping that Lucario would be at the door. Zoroark opened the door slowly, and to her surprise she saw a Familiar Sceptile.

"Hey, pookie, how's my favorite Zoroark doing," Sceptile asked while smiling.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here," Zoroark said as she realized that the Sceptile was the same one from Jail.

"Well since you're my wife, I decided to come and visit you,"

"WIFE, Since when,"

"Ever since I got you pregnant, remember,"

"How does that make me your wife,"

"Well since I got you pregnant, that makes me your husband, because married couple make babies,"

"Well, I don't want to be with you, I want to be with Lucario,"

"And where's Lucario,"

"He's seeing his girlfriend, but he said that he would visit me,"

"Why do you want him to visit if he has a Girlfriend,"

Zoroark blushed and began to rub her arm,"

"I just want to see him," Zoroark said shyly.

"You want to have sex with him, don't you," Sceptile said with a smirk at the end.

"Ok yes, I want to have sex with him,"

"And have you asked his girlfriend, if that's ok,"

"No Lucario told me that she may… get mad at me and him, and I haven't seen her,"

"And did he visit you,"

"No… Not yet,"

"And look who did,"

"Yeah so, that doesn't mean anything,"

Grovly sighed heavily and approached Zoroark. He then kissed Zoroark on the forehead. Zoroark blushed and pushed him away in anger.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, I SAID THAT I ONLY LOVE LUCARIO," Zoroark shouted

"Ok, just chill down," Sceptile said hoping to calm Zoroark quickly,"

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR LUCARIO, THIS WHOLE ENTIRE DAY,"

"Why are you so angry,"

"BECAUSE YOU JUST COME IN HERE AND KISS ME, AND YOU FUCKING SAY THAT I'M YOUR WIFE,"

"Ok, sorry, but Is there anything that I can do, to make it up to you,"

Zoroark then sighed heavily in relief and looked at Sceptile.

"Yes, can you do a search for a Lucario or a Gardevoir around here,"

"Ok, but why are you acting so strange,"

"What do you mean,"

"You're like… impatient,"

"I just really want to meet Lucario again,"

"That's not it, you want something else,"

Zoroark began to blush, and began to look at the ground.

"Yeah, I know what you want and I'm fully loaded,"

"I just want to have sex with Lucario, not you,"

"What's wrong with me , I'm pretty sure you enjoyed me,"

"YOU WERE TOO FUCKING ROUGH AND YOU CUMED INSIDE OF ME AND NOW I'M PREGNANT, YOU FUCKING CUNT,"

Sceptile grabbed Zoroark by the ear and tugged her.

"OWWWW LET GO,"

"I'm being nice to you, and you're starting to piss me off," Sceptile stated.

"I'M SORRY, JUST LET GO,"

Zoroark began to cry. Sceptile backed away and let Zoroark speak.

"I just want to see Lucario again, but he's gone and he promised me that he would visit, but he never did, that lying son of a bitch,"

"Well, it's only been a day that you haven't seen him, but I'm sure he will visit you tomorrow,"

"Why is my life so fucked up, first I lose Bane, then I get thrown into a jail for males, and now I lose Lucario,"

Sceptile suddenly approached Zoroark and grabbed her by the hips. Zoroark got even more angrier.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I ONLY LOVE LUCARIO,"

Zoroark slashed Sceptile's face leaving a dark trail of energy behind and three scars on Sceptile's face. Sceptile's body got filled with rage and he quickly grabbed Zoroark by the hand.

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING TO RELAX,,"

Sceptile took Zoroark to her room and threw her on the bed. Sceptile approached Zoroark and signaled her to turn around.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RAPE ME," Zoroark shouted.

"It's not rape if the other person enjoys it, and you're going to enjoy it, now turn around, bitch,"

Zoroark did as she was told, hoping not to get harmed. Sceptile took out his ya cuffs and tied Zoroark's hands together. Zoroark panicked and tried to kick out.

"When your done I'm going to slash your face off, you fucking rapist,"

"Relax, I won't be rough, just enjoy my pleasure,"

Sceptile inserted his D inside of Zoroark's ass and they both began to moan.

"Agh… It feels so good, Sceptile," Zoroark said.

"Makes you horny doesn't it," Sceptile said enjoying the moment

Sceptile began to insert his D even deeper and began to pound Zoroark even harder making her whimper.

"See I told, I wouldn't be so rough,"

"It's so long and wide it's perfect to relax a women,"

Sceptile then began to pant, while Zoroark moaned for more. Sceptile went faster and harder than before making the bed hit against the wall.

"Yeah, its so good, even the house wants a part of this,"

"Yeah, make the fucking bed break,"

"You bet, I'll make this fucking bed break,"

Zoroark began to pant, while Sceptile moaned louder. Zoroark reached over and rubbed Sceptile's D.

"Oh, Zoroark, you dirty fox,"

"I just had to it was the perfect time to do it,"

Sceptile began to insert his D even faster making Zoroark's tongue come out of her mouth. Sceptile then felt his cum coming out.

"Ugh… Pookie I'm about to cum,"

"Just go ahead, fill me with your goodness,"

Sceptile then cummed inside of Zoroark ass. Zoroark lied on the bed panting really fast. Once, Sceptile was done releasing his cum, he got up and looked at Zoroark who was still panting hard.

"What's the matter, tired already," Sceptile said with a chuckle at the end.

"Yeah, it was so refreshing, now untie me," Zoroark said impatiently.

"Who said I was done with you,"

"What another round,"

"Yeah, but this time you're going to use that mouth, so get down on your knees,"

"Your lucky you're so horny,"

Zoroark got on her knees while Sceptile grabbed her head. Zoroark began suck on Sceptile's long D, while Sceptile began to moan.

"Agh you suck so good,"

Sceptile slowly began to make Zoroark deep throat his D. Zoroark began to choke, making, Sceptile laugh.

"Deep, isn't it,"

Sceptile inserted his even faster and harder making Zoroark pant really fast and hard. Suddenly Sceptile felt his cum releasing out of his D.,

"Hey Zoroark I'm about to cum, so get you throat ready,"

Sceptilethen released his cum inside of Zoroark.

"And you better swallow everything that I have,"

Zoroark sighed sadly and swallowed the cum, while Sceptile untied Zoroark. Zoroark began to pant for air while she sat on the bed. Sceptile sat next to Zoroark, who's face turned all red.

"So did you like it,"

"Just get away from me," said Zoroark angrily.

"Man, you change easily, you were happy during sex and now you're mad after sex,"

"Can you just, search for a Gardevoir or a Lucario in this area, with your poke radar,"

"Sure anything for my wife,"

Sceptile went outside and did a search for aLucario or a Gardevoir, while Zoroark sat on the bed waiting for any news about. Lucario. As she thought about Lucario, she began to get worried that something had happened to him, something she didn't want to see.

Meanwhile at Gardevoir's house:

Gardevoir entered her house and to her surprise she saw Gallade asleep on the couch. Gardevoir walked over to him and tickled Gallade on the neck.

"Wake up sleepyhead," said the cheerful Gardevoir.

Gallade woke up and smiled when he noticed Gardevoir.

"Hey, Gallade,"

"Hey, Gardevoir,"

"why were you asleep, I thought you would be wide awake, by now,"

"I guess I'm just really tired,"

"Well just let me get ready and we'll have sex, does that sound good,"

"Yeah, That sounds refreshing,"

Gardevoir went to upstairs to take a shower. She started the water and began to think about how happy she was with Gallade and how they met, but she suddenly remembered Lucario. She began to think that it wasn't a good idea to give him those items . She then got an image of Lucario's body all lifeless and covered in blood, with the remains of the mini bombs scattered all over the floor.

"Lucario I'm so sorry, I always promised your parents that I'd take care of you, and I failed," Gardevoir said to herself.

Gardevoir began to tear up, but decided to forget about it. She then finished her shower and got out of the shower and looked at herself through the mirror. Gardevoir then noticed a blurry Lucario, standing behind her grabbing her by the hips. Gardevoir turned around, but she didn't see anything.

"Lucario, I'm so sorry if you're dead, but you pissed me off,"said Gardevoir in sadness.

Gardevoir then dried herself off and went into the her closet. Gardevoir pulled out a dress and put it on. As he put her dress on, she noticed a condom on the floor filled up with sperm. Gardevoir picked it up in confusion.

"Why is their a condom here, Gallade never used one on me,"

Gardevoir went downstairs, where she saw Gallade asleep, again, but he woke up when he felt Gardevoir was behind him. Gallade turned around and saw an angry Gardevoir.

"Oh, hey Gardevoir, want to have some hot action Gallade said happily.

"Gallade, tell me again why you're tired, if it's not even 7:00 pm,"

"I already told you, I'm just tired,"

"Then explain why this condom was in our room,"

"I used one last night when we had sex,"

"Even if you did use one last night, I would've thrown it away, SO EXPLAIN THAT,"

Gallade didn't respond. Gardevoir started to cry and she turned her hand into a fist, also dropping the condom.

"I knew it, you were up to something, ever since you said "are you going to break up," Gardevoir mumbled in tears.

"Gardevoir, I'm sorry," Gallade said while approaching Gardevoir.

"Sorry, won't make up for this, you fucking bastard,"

Gallade wrapped his arms around and began to kiss Gardevoir in the neck. Gardevoir's eyes turned bloody red.

"LET GO OF ME, OUR RELATIONSHIP DIDN'T EVEN LAST A WEEK, NOT EVEN THREE DAYS,"

"Well, lets just forget about this and have sex," Gallade said noticing the sudden change of eye color.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, IF I JUST FORGET ABOUT THIS, YOU'LL STILL HAVE SEX WITH OTHER POKEMON,"

"No I won't know, now come on let's forget about this, and have sex,"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT, SEX,"

"That's not true, I care about our relationship, and then we'll have a baby and I'll love the baby,"

"Which pokemon did you have sex with,"

"That's not important, baby,"

"TELL ME WHO SHE IS OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU,"

"Uh… It was a…a-a-a…,"

"TELL ME WHICH POKEMON SHE WAS,"

"I had sex with a Delphox,"

Gardevoir opened her eyes wide and tackled Gallade to the ground.

"A FIRE TYPE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING,"

"She was so hot, it made me get a boner the moment I saw her,"

Gardevoir slapped Gallade across the face. Gallade turned all red and got angered.

"Ok, you're starting to piss me off, Gardevoir,"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU,"

"GO, AHEAD KILL ME JUST LIKE YOU KILLED THAT LUCARIO,"

"I WISH I WAS STILL WITH LUCARIO, INSTEAD OF YOUR FUCKING ASS, HE MAY HAVE BEEN A MURDER, BUT HE ALWAYS LOVED ME, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TORTURED HIM,"

"THEN WHY DID YOU FUCKING BREAK UP WITH HIM AND KILL HIM,"

"SHUT THE FUCK, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP,"

Gallade punched Gardevoir in the face. Gardevoir flew backwards and blood squirted out of her nose. Gardevoir laid helplessly on the floor, while Gallade crawled over to Gardevoir's body.

"I told you, we should have forgotten about this, and have sex, but you just had to open your fucking mouth,"

"Fuck you, you desperate motherfucker,"

"Know, I'm going to have a little fun with you,"

"What do you mean little fun,"

Gallade smiled and began to rub his D. Gardevoir opened her eyes widely. Gardevoir tried to move, but she felt pain sting all over her body. Gallade quickly shoved his D up her ass, Gardevoir tried to scream, but only let out a whimper.

"Now, Now don't let's not waist that energy,"

Gardevoir didn't respond, because of the pain she was feeling. Gallade began to increase his speed causing a Gardevoir to pant.

"See, now do you still want to be with that fucking Lucario,"

Gardevoir tried to speak, but she only let out a gust of her breath.

"I SAID DO YOU STILL WANT TO BE WITH THAT, LUCARIO," Gallade said while shoving his D even deeper.

"N-N-N-NOOOOO," Gardevoir finally shouted out.

"That's what I thought,"

Gallade began to shove his D even harder, making Gardevoir cry. Gardevoir began to beg to stop, but Gallade kept on going. Gallade began to go deeper and faster making Gardevoir pant even harder.

"Gardevoir your ass is getting so wet, I bet I'll make you a water type,"

"PLEASE, GALLADE LET GO OF ME, I'M SORRY,"

"Remember what you said "sorry won't do a thing," that's how I feel, right now,"

Gardevoir tried to use psychic to move Gallade, but she didn't have the strength to use any move. Gallade began to pound Gardevoir, which began to make Gardevoir's ass stretch.

"GALLADE, PLEASE STOP, IT HURTS, I'M SORRY,"

"No way, This is your fucking punishment, and I won't stop until I'm done,"

Gallade began to pound Gardevoir even even harder making Gardevoir bleed out of her ass. Gardevoir began to black out, and she could barley breath.

"G-G-G-Gallade, please, I'm about to pass o-o-out,"

"Ahh, does the little princess want me to stop, because she is about to pass out, well not on my watch, your punishment is almost done,"

Gardevoir was about to pass out, until Gallade pulled out his D. Gardevoir hoped that Gallade was done, but he put his D in Gardevoir's mouth and released his cum inside of Gardevoir.

"Now swallow, all of it,"

Gardevoir cried as she swallowed Gallade's cum. Gallade took out his D, while Gardevoir spit out some of the cum on the floor next to her blood, that came out of her ass. Gallade then picked up Gardevoir and threw her on the couch.

"Now just sit here, until we have sex again,"

"SEX THAT WAS RAPE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE,"

"You better not back talk to me, or I'll invite Delphox and we'll have a threesome, and let me tell you she

"Rot in hell,"

Gallade was gone for 2 minutes. He then came back with a daildo in his hand. Galladehe put his arm around her.

"So do you still want to see that Lucario," Gallade teased.

"Just leave me alone, my whole life is messed up right now, with crazy events happening," Gardevoir

"There there, Gardevoir, I just gave you your punishment, but from here on out, I won't cheat on you anymore, does that sound good,"

"What's with the daildo,"

"Well if you try to something funny I will shove this whole thing straight up your ass,"

Gardevoir didn't respond after that and she fell asleep on Gallade's shoulder. Gallade stroked Gardevoir's head until he fell asleep.

_10 minutes later_

Gardevoir woke up to the sound of knocking in the door. She quickly got up, hoping that Lucario would be there. She then quietly opened the door so Gallade wouldn't hear. She carefully opened the door to find a Zoroark and Sceptile.

"Can I help you two," Gardevoir asked nervously, but quietly.

"Hello Mam, we just wanted ask you a few questions if that's ok with you,," Sceptile said with a suspiciousness in his eyes.

"What kind of questions,"

"About a Lucario,"

Gallade woke up when he heard Lucario. Gallade quickly walked up to the door, pushing Gardevoir away.

"What about a Lucario," Gallade said angrily.

"Well, Zoroark here is looking for a Lucario," Sceptile said angry.

Gallade looked at the Zoroark and then at Gardevoir in anger.

"Is this the same Lucario that you kept telling me about,"

"I'm not sure,"

Gardevoir looked at Zoroark.

"Did this Lucario escape from jail or did something happen to him," Gardevoir asked nervously.

"Well to tell you the truth, I met him in jail," Zoroark said in a sad tone.

"Wait did you know why he went to jail,"

"Yeah, he told me that he was accused of murder, but he said that he didn't kill Bella and that another Lucario named Bane did, and he said that no one believed him, but I believed him,"

Gardevoir's eyes opened wide and got butterflies enter her stomach.

"And where is he now," Gardevoir asked nervously.

"I don't know, all that I know is that he was going to visit his Girlfriend, which is a Gardevoir and we think that it's you,"

Sceptile looked at the floor and saw cum and blood splattered all over the floor. He then looked at Gallade and then at Gardevoir filled.

"Ok whats going on here," Sceptile questioned.

"We've, just been going through some rough times," Gallade said while looking at Gardevoir.

Gardevoir's eyes turned into a dark purple and she got covered in psychic energy.

"TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU, OR I'LL KILL YOU IN FRONT OF THE COP," Gardevoir shouted.

"Sceptile, I think we should go," Zoroark said worried.

"No, They are going to tell me the truth," Sceptile said impatiently.

Gallade sighed while looking at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, just relax," Gallade said calmly.

"FUCKING GALLADE I WISH I DIDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU," Gardevoir raged out.

"Gardevoir, tell me what's wrong," Sceptile said worried.

"This son of a bitch, raped me until I started to bleed out of my asshole,"

"Ok, you can stop lying now, but you forgot to tell him about Lucario," Gallade said angrily.

Gardevoir looked at Sceptile nervously and didn't say a word.

"Let's focus on why we are here, afterwards we'll talk about the blood,"

Gardevoir hit the wall and looked at the ground.

"It's that he's dead, I gave him some bombs and an escape rope," Gardevoir finally said.

"No, you're lying, right," Zoroark said with a chuckle at the end.

"i just didn't want to see him anymore,"

"What, is he dead,"

"Yes, he's fucking dead,"

Zoroark shoved Gardevoir into the wall and slashed her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN THAT HE'S DEAD," Zoroark shouted.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH," Gardevoir shrieked out.

Zoroark pushed Gardevoir to the floor. Zoroark used shadow claw and in paled Gardevoir's stomach, leaving 3 holes. Sceptile picked up Zoroark, while Gallade picked up Gardevoir.

"Sceptile, let go I have to kill this, bitch,"

"Calm down Zoroark,"

Gardevoir started to bleed out of stomach, while Gallade covered her bleeding with his hands.

"Zoroark, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if he's dead, but have you checked his house," Gardevoir said while coughing up blood.

"I LIVE NEXT TO HIM AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING ALL DAY FOR HIM, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK," Zoroark shouted.

"Zoroark just relax, she isn't sure if Lucario is dead,"

Zoroark looked at the floor depressed. Sceptile released Zoroark and she turned around

"Come on Sceptile, let's go home,"

"Hold on Zoroark, I still have to ask this Gallade questions,"

Gallade looked at Sceptile nervously.

"So, is it true what this Gardevoir said about being raped," Questioned Sceptile.

"No," Gallade nervously said.

"Then why is there blood and cum on the floor,"

"We were having sex not rape,"

"Then's why is their blood,"

"She was on her period, that's not blood,"

Sceptile turned to Gardevoir.

"Is this true, Gardevoir,"

Gallade poked Gardevoir on her back, signaling her to lie.

"NO IT'S NOT, HE CHEATED ON ME, THEN HE RAPED ME, UNTIL I STARTED TO PASS OUT, SO YOU SHOULD FUCKING ARREST THIS PERVERT,"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU SHOULD HAVE LIED,"

Gallade used focus punch to Gardevoir's stomach and she fell to the ground. Sceptile angrily grabbed Gallade.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE LIKE YOU TWO MAKE ME SICK, SO BOTH OF YOU ARE UNDER ARREST,"

Gardevoir looked at the Sceptile from the floor almost passing out.

"Why am I under arrest," asked Gardevoir.

"Because, you gave a Lucario small bombs and an escape rope, and he is dead," Sceptile said angrily.

"I'm not sure if he is dead,"

"Doesn't matter, you still gave him bombs, Arceus knows where you got those,"

"Please don't arrest me, I'll look for Lucario,"

"Do you promise to look for Lucario,"

"I promise, because I'm his babysitter, and I promised his parents that I will always protect him,"

"Ok, then If we find Lucario then I'll ask him if your under arrest,"

"Ok,"

Gardevoir got up slowly. Sceptile then took Gallade to the car. Zoroark came behind him and hugged him while crying.

"What's wrong, pookie," Sceptile said calmly.

"I just want to see Lucario again," Zoroark cryed out.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll show up, now get in the car, I'll drive you back home,"

Zoroark got in the car, while Sceptile looked at Gardevoir.

"Are you coming,"

Gardevoir just closed the door, and Sceptile sighed and entered the car. He drove Zoroark back to her house. Once, they got to Zoroark's house, Zoroark got off the car, and looked at Sceptile.

"Thanks, Sceptile," Zoroark said calmly.

"Your welcome and don't worry about Lucario, I'm sure he'll turn up," Sceptile said cheerfully.

"Thanks, when are going to visit me, again.

"Well, first I have to drop this asshole off, then I have to search for Lucario, so it's hard to tell,"

"Well, I guess I will see you later,"

"Ok see ya, oh hey have this,"

"Fuck the both of you, I hope Lucario is dead," Gallade suddenly spoke out.

"SHUT UP," Sceptile shouted.

Zoroark just stared at Gallade.

"I hope you rot in hell, you fucking piece of shit,"

"Well Zoroark, I guess I'll see you later,"

"Ok, bye,"

Zoroark then turned around and headed for her home, while Sceptile drove away with Gallade in the back. Zoroark entered her house after looking at Lucario's lifeless, empty house.

Note: I can't stress this enough, but sorry for late uploads, school is a pain and I know it's spring break, but I get sick. I will work hard and try to finish each chapter as soon as possible.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Note: I'm still reviewing this chapter so I hope I don't find any errors and I had to go on vacation so I will be reviewing this chapter while on vacation. I'm also working on another story so once I'm done with this one I'll upload the story.


	9. Chapter 9: Sorrow

Chapter 9: Sorrow

Lucario opened his eyes to see the bright sun shine across his face. He turned to his right to see Lopunny, who appeared to be knocked out cold. Lucario smiled and thought of Zoroark and how impatient he was to meet her again. Lucario got up and let out a big sigh in relief. He gently kicked Lopunny on the side of her stomach. Lopunny opened her eyes gently and saw Lucario smiling down at her. The sun shined behind Lucario's right ear.

"So, are you ready to start today." Lopunny said still feeling sleepy.

"Yeah, lets visit your parent, then we will go meet Zoroark." Lucario said.

"Sounds like we'll never finish today." Lopunny said with a chuckle.

"Well my life has been having its ups and downs." Lucario said as he put out his hand to help the drowsy Lopunny stand. They were both walking away from the forest forgetting the treacherous past off. They walked for what seemed forever, until Lopunny suddenly grabbed Lucario's hand forcing him to stop.

"Hey, Lucario can we stop and eat, I'm starving." Lopunny whined.

"Yeah, I'm pretty empty, too," Responded Lucario. He searched for berries. Lucario encountered a bush full of berries of different flavors. They both sat near the bush and ate the berries. Lopunny thought this would be a perfect chance to talk about her family to Lucario, so he doesn't mess up his first impression. Lopunny looked up away from the berries towards Lucario. He was smiling, while picking berries.

"Lucario there are a few things you should know about my family," Muttered Lopunny while she ate her berries one by one.

"What is it?"

"My parents are very easy to anger so be careful on what you say, mostly my dad, he is the one you should be careful of."

"Ok, well that shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, but he sometimes doesn't like or trust many of my boyfriends, so I want you to be careful with your words, my mom is Lopunny and my dad is a Machoke."

"Great another one." Exclaimed Lucario in angered tone. Lopunny looked at Lucario with both anger and confusion. She sat the berries and stood up, with her fist shaking.

"Excuse me, what do you mean by another one?"

"It's just that I had Machoke experiences and I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"Oh uh… sorry. I just didn't understand what you said."

"Don't worry Lopunny, I'm sure they will like me."

"It's the first impression that counts, and if you mess it up they'll disagree on our love. They can be strict."

"Lopunny, I understand, now let's finish eating, don't worry about it." Lopunny and Lucario finished eating the last of the berries on the bush. They both continued their walk. Lucario stroked Lopunny's ears as they walked. Lopunny could only blush and feel calm, by his somewhat relaxing hands.

"Lopunny I still sense fear." Lucario's said as he kept stroking.

"It's just that this is really important!" Lopunny said almost raising her voice.

"Come on, everything is going to be fine, it's not like I did anything bad."

Lucario kissed Lopunny on the cheek and they continued to stroll along. They reached Lopunny's house which was a small and dark cave. A fire was coming from the center of the cave. Lucario could hear the fire crackle along with whispers that he couldn't make out. Lucario felt uncomfortable about her home since this wasn't his type of shelter. Lopunny entered only to see her parents huddled together.

"What if she died just like that mayor's daughter, by that rotten Lucario," Lopunny's mother said while weeping. Lucario heard this comment and gulped. He wanted to back away, but he resisted. "Oh just the thought!" Lucario turned around to only feel a jolt of pain sing him in the back. Lopunny's grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"I'm sure she is fine, our daughter is very strong just like the both of us." Machoke exclaimed.

"I sure hope that isn't a lie." Lopunny approached her parents who still haven't noticed her.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Lopunny said as if it was the first time she spoke to someone.

"Lopunny, where have you been, I was so worried that I was about to turn insane!" Shouted Lopunny's mother.

"I'm sorry it's just that I was in trouble, some Pokemon well, took my virginity."

Lucario entered the cave even further looking around it to spot any interesting details. He could tell they were interested in many myths since there were many drawing on the walls describing certain mythical Pokemon.

"By who, by this fucking Lucario!" said Machoke while getting up. Lucario snapped out of his interest in myths and payed attention to Lopunny's parents.

"Pardon?" Lucario said in a confused tone. Machoke grabbed Lucario by the neck. Machamp punched Lucario in the stomach, triggering his painful moments. Lucario felt like an organ just busted in his stomach.

"Dad, he didn't do anything to hurt me!" Lopunny yelled.

"Oh." Machamp said with a lot of guilt. Machamp sat him on the ground.

Lucario slowly got up and leaned against the wall. Coughing blood out.

"Hey, I'm sorry Lucario."

"It's… alright," Lucario said while regaining his breath. He wanted to breath louder, but he didn't want to seem like he was overreacting.

"Then why is he here." Machamp said with a little annoyance.

"He's the Pokemon who saved me from being raped, me and him have been going through a lot of trouble."

Lopunny approached Lucario and tried to lift him. Lucario couldn't open his eyes or walk.

"Well, Lucario if you are interested in our daughter then we would be more than happy to talk to your parents."

Lucario's eyes widened even more and he thought of his parents for a moment.

"Um…,"

"Well?"Machoke questioned.

"I don't have any, at least that I know of."

"Are you sure, are you an orphan." Lucario looked at Lopunny.

"Lucario, it's alright." Lopunny said patting him in the back.

"Something is wrong here, Lucario did you do something to your parents." Lucario shook his head.

"Lopunny, I can't deal with this anymore." He said as he broke Lopunny's hug and he left the cave.

"What's wrong with him." Asked Lopunny's mother

"You guys shouldn't have mentioned his parents, just listen he has been having rough times, so please don't say anything about his parents again." After a while of waiting the Lopunny broke the silence. "Sorry, it wasn't supposed to be like this. He doesn't have parents so don't mention them in any way."

"What else can't we say?" Questioned Machoke.

"Let me tell you two what he told me." Lopunny explained what happened with Lucario and why he reacted the way he did.

Meanwhile, Lucario sat near an Oran Berry tree where there he sighed heavily. Lucario always wanted the happy life that he dreamed of, instead he got a fucked up life with random obstacles appear everywhere.

"Why did I have to have this kind of life," Lucario said to himself, "If only Gardevoir didn't screw me over… none of this would be happening." Lucario muttered as he shoved his paws to his face.

Lucario wanted to come back inside, but he didn't feel like talking about his parents. Lopunny came out and she grabbed Lucario by the arm.

"Lucario come on my parents want to talk,"

"Let's just go home,"

"Why?" Questioned Lopunny angrily

"I just don't feel like talking to them,"

"Alright you want to go home,"

"Yeah,"

"Alright, since your ruined your first chance to know my parents, we can go home."

Lopunny went back to the cave to tell her parents that she is leaving with Lucario, in disappointment. She came out of the cave looking at Lucario with a serious look. "Which way is your home." Lucario pointed at the direction of his house.. Then they both went out of the woods. They were walking, but they didn't even talk, all Lucario could think of is how much trouble he was in. He then looked at Lopunny who still had a good grip on his hands. Lopunny then broke the silence.

"Lucario, I understand that your parents are gone, but you just walked out, asshole."

"I didn't want to talk about it, I'm sorry."

"Alright, let's forget about thisI'm just glad that you rescued me from Darkrai."

They both continued on to Lucario's house. Once Lucario got their she saw his house. Lopunny only stared at his house.

"Wait, so you live in an actual house, not a cave."

"Yeah, where else."

"I though you were a wild Pokemon."

"Well, I'm not,"

"So where is Zoroark's house,"

"It's right over there, and I hope you don't mind me going to Zoroark's house and you know…"

"I don't care, you two can get a wild as you can."

"You're lucky that I have limits,"

"I know, now go get her. You unreliable bastard."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Lucario walked away, but he wanted to bring Lopunny along. "So do you want to come."

"I mean you two should get to know each other, besides I will just disturb you two."

"No you won't, I'm sure you two will get along. After all you two only believed me."

"Lucario, just have a wild time with her." Lopunny said as she went towards Lucario's home while Lucario went to Zoroark's home. Lucario smiled as he saw Zoroark's house. He knocked at the door to only keep on smiling more. Zoroark opened the door and gasped when she saw Lucario.

"Lucario, I missed you so much!"

"Hey Zoroark."

"Where were you all this time,"

"Well, it's a pretty long story,"

"You have many stories don't you,"

"Yeah, I'm quite a teller."

"What about Gardevoir?"

Lucario's emotions quickly turned into a depressed emotion. Zoroark could tell that he failed at the mission.

"Lucario, I'm sorry it didn't work out with Gardevoir,"

"Yeah she's something… So your belly is… huge, no offense." Zoroark chuckled.

"Don't you remember, Grovly got me pregnant.

"I tend to ignore him, but are you ready to be a mother."

"I'm positive, but I can barley walk around with the egg still in me, so I just sleep all day and barley eat. I can shift forms to make me look skinner, but at the cost of great pain."

"Oh well don't you want to live with us we can take care of you,"

"Yeah that sound like a great idea." Lucario nodded and then followed a long moment of silence. They both stared into each other's eye and then at their body, lastly at their private parts. By the time they were done looking at each other they were both drooling with red cheeks.

"Lucario I hope you don't mind, but I'm-."

"How, you're pregnant and the pain."

"I don't care, all I want to do is have a little fun."

"I like the new you."

Lucario carried Zoroark to her bedroom there he laid her gently on the bed. Lucario shoved his member inside of Zoroark. He lifted his legs and gave an devilish grin at Zoroark. Zoroark only let out a wimp as he began to thrust her. Lucario felt the warmth of Zoroark and he felt more comfortable. Zoroark gasped in amazement, while Lucario inserted his member even farther inside of Zoroark and he increased his speed. He tried to make it quick and he went as hard as he could. Every pound made him pant even more. Zoroark moaned along with heavy a pant. Lucario panted as he leaned closer towards Zoroark and his climax. Lucario used his final thrust as hard as he could make it.

Lucario cummed inside of Zoroark and he smiled in relief. Zoroark panted for a long time until she felt reenergized. "No matter how many times we have sex it'll never get old,"Lucario said still panting

"Yeah, and this time it was way better," Zoroark said in a seductive tone.

"So do you want to come to my house, their we can talk some more. Also I met this Lopunny in the forest yesterday, so I hope you don't mind."

"So you two are dating." Zoroark said in depressed tone.

"Pretty much." Lucario looked at Zoroark and he could tell something was off about her. "Zoroark what's wrong?"

"It's just that I wanted to be your soulmate, but there are so many other Pokémon that you… love."

"Zoroark come here. I love you just as much as Lopunny. Without you two would have never be happy and my life would have been over." Zoroark didn't know how to respond, she only snuggled closer to Lucario. "Alright, let's go home."

Lucario then took Zoroark to his house. Lucario knocked on the door. Lopunny opened the door, and smiled when she saw the two lovebirds.

"So did you two have fun?"

"You could say that,"

"You're such a bad boy, Lucario,"

Zoroark was astonished at how Lopunny reacted to Lucario having sex with her.

"Hey, Lopunny can you make us something to eat, I'm hungry and it'll be a perfect time to get to know each other,"

"That's a great idea,"

The trio sat together and got to know each-other, without having any interruptions.

_Gardevoir's house_

Gardevoir lied on the floor crying with cuts on her all over her body, that made blood flow out.

"Why is my life so fucked up, it always happens to me, I make a mistake and it's a huge impact on my life. First my education, then my parents, job, and that fucking Lucario. That fucking cunt."

Then there was a knock on the door. Gardevoir slowly got up with her bleeding body, each movement brought a shock to her spine. Gardevoir opened the door to only see Grovly.

"Hello… what happened to you, why is your body covered in blood,"

"It has nothing to do with you. Now what the fuck do you want,"

"You better not get an attitude with me,"

"Get to the point,"

"Well, do you still remember our deal,"

"What deal, why would I make a deal with a fucking cop,"

"What,"

"You heard me you're a lousy cop, all of you guys are, men who care about sex and sex only,"

"Hey, I'm only asking a question!"

Gardevoir flinched and backed away from Grovly

"Wow your not as tough as I thought," Grovly said in anger.

"I'm sorry but my life is messed up, I just want to live happily,"

"We can't have an easy life or else there wouldn't be a reason to live for, now would it."

"I just want to be happy with Lucario,"

"You will if you remember our deal,"

"What deal,"

"I told you that you would go to jail, if you didn't manage to find Lucario but if you did, he will decid if you go to jail or not,"

"I still haven't found him, but I'm sure he is at his house,"

"So do you want me to drive you to his house,"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, but first we need to clean you up. Police brutality is getting twisted now."

Gardevoir walked to her bathroom with Grovly behind her. Gardevoir washed her arm of all the blood that was on her arm.

"What about the cuts,"

"Just use this." Grovly threw a full heal at Gardevoir. Gardevoir used the full heal on every single cut that she mad, each spray made stung her.

"Yeah it hurts, but you'll feel better in an hour,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

Grovly then took grabbed Gardevoir and pushed her too her knees.

"What are you doing!"Gardevoir yelled.

"Giving you a punishment."

"You fucking pervert, what if your wife find out about this!"

"She wouldn't give a shit, she loves Lucario,"

Gardevoir began to cry again.

"When am I not going to see you crying, snap out it you're a grown women, now act like one,"

Grovly then shoved his D in Gardevoir's mouth that made her cry even more. Grovly grabbed the back of her head and made him her deep throat his cock.

"You nasty slut, I bet you wanted this for a long time."

Gardevoir began to cough, while Grovly's member began going deep in her throat. Grovly began to pant really hard, while Gardevoir breathed really hard out of her nose. Suddenly, Grovly pushed Gardevoir away.

"Now catch your breath,"

"Fuck… you," Gardevoir said still catching her breath. Grovly then shoved his Member in Gardevoir's mouth and made her deep throat again. Grovly suddenly released his hot cum inside of Gardevoir's mouth. Gardevoir spit the cum out and got angry.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, IF I WERE TO GET TORTURED, THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL RELEASE GALLADE, BECAUSE HE WOULD DO THE SAME THING,"

"Ok, Ok, let's catch our breath, and let's go to Lucario's house to see if he is there ok." Grovly said as he started laughing.

"NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE TO LUCARIO'S HOUSE, YOU MIGHT AS WELL KILL ME,"

"What about everything else that you lived for,"

"FUCK THAT, FUCK MY LIFE, FUCK GALLADE, FUCK LUCARIO, AND ESPECIALLY FUCK YOU,"

Grovly then shoved Gardevoir against the wall and tied her with handcuffs. Gardevoir spine gave her a shock that made her bleed out some more.

"AAAAAHHH! You fucking bastard I'm still hurt." Muttered Gardevoir.

"Well you should have used more of the full heal potion,"

"I hope you get raped so YOU know how it feels,"

"That's it I'm done with you, that was the final straw your going to jail, I still have to do my shift as the prison guard,"

"Wait, wait just drop me off at Lucario's house, please we still have a deal,"

"Are you totally relaxed and do you promise not to tell anyone about this." Grovly said as he began kissing Gardevoir. Gardevoir began to feel calm. His lips produced enough warmth to make her fear go away. Grovly then back up. Gardevoir blushed while she looked at him. She could see another Pokémon, a not so cruel one. .

"Yes."

"Ok then let's head out,"

Grovly and Gardevoir went to the police car and their they rode on to Lucario's house.

"Ok, so I'm only going to drop you off at Lucario's house then I have to get on my way,"

Gardevoir ignored Grovly since the anger was coming back."

"I'm going to visit the house in one day and if Lucario turns up then there you'll fate will be decided,"

Gardevoir still didn't respond.

"Ignorant bitch,"

"Fuck you,"

"Slut, that's why you like it in all the holes,"

"Go get fucked to death."

"I bet that's your dream,"

"It sure is fucking pecker."

"Oh little bitch is angry,"

"Go back to raping women on the street."

Grovly stopped the car, he turned towards Gardevoir.

"You really want to go to jail,"

"No," Gardevoir responded without any hesitation. Grovly stared at Gardevoir. She crossed her arms and look at him. There was silence in the car.

"Now, shut up and let me drive to Lucario's house,"

"I hope he's alive so I don't have to see you again,"

"Or you can go to jail for assisted suicide,"

"And I'll report the sexual abuse that you did to me,"

"Sure along with your evidence."

Grovly finally reached Lucario's house and he let Gardevoir out.

"Gardevoir."

Gardevoir was about to shut the door, until she heard Grovly's voice.

"What is it,"

"I'm sorry for the way that I treated you,"

"Sure you do,"

"Now, go find Lucario, you slut,"

"Fuck you." Gardevoir shut the door, while Grovly sped out of their to get to his shift.

Gardevoir went towards Lucario's house. Gardevoir knocked on the door and she heard a voice that made her smile.

"I'm coming,"

The door opened and Gardevoir saw Lucario eating berries. Lucario finished the last of his berries.

"LUCARIO, YOU'RE ALIVE."

"Oh great now you can back just like I said,"

"Lucario calm down, I'm sorry for what I did,"

"My parents are dead, I went to jail for no reason, I get punched in the stomach too much and most importantly I GET denied by my first girlfriend, so don't tell me to relax.

"Lucario, I'm sorry for all of that, I just wanted to apologize,"

"So now you want to apologize. Out of all the chances you had."

"Don't put it like that."

"Get the fuck out of my face, you disgust me,"

Lucario slammed the door to only hear the knocking again.

"Why do I have to deal with her,"

Lucario opened the door. Gardevoir just looked at Lucario even angrier.

"Lucario please accept my apology, I'm sorry for not helping you out and getting you into more trouble,"

"No, I won't accept shit from you,"

"Lucario please, I made a huge mistake. I will take full responsibility for everything that I did." Lucario only squinted his eyes as he showed a regretful face. "Also about your parents-."

"You're starting to piss me off,"

"How, let me expla-."

"BECAUSE I FUCKING HATE YOU, I THOUGHT THAT WE COULD BE A GOOD COUPLE, BUT YOU MADE IT FUCKING HORRIBLE, MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND YOU MADE IT AS A LAUGHING MATTER," Lucario yelled while starting to cry.

Lopunny and Zoroark came towards the door to only get by Surprised by Lucario crying.

"Lucario what's wrong," Zoroark asked.

"It's nothing just go somewhere else, please let me settle this alone."

"Lucario you-," Zoroark said getting interrupted.

"JUST GO SOMEWHERE ELSE OKAY YOU IDIOTS, AND LET ME HANDLE THIS STUPID GARDEVOIR,"

Zoroark backed away with her arms in a defensive pose. She left with tears coming beginning to come out of her eyes, while Lopunny followed her. Lucario punch the wall making Gardevoir step back. Lucario wiped the tears of his eyes.

"Just get the fuck away from me, you just make me angrier." He pleaded.

"Please Lucario I'm sorry for all that happened, but I beg of you to forgive me,"

"You are a disgrace to my life, so I'll never accept you stupid apology,"

Gardevoir ran towards Lucario and hugged him, while crying.

"Just please I beg you to accept it, we can have another chance,"

Lucario thought about it and he finally made a decision. Lucario wiped the tears off of his eyes and he spoke.

"So, you want me to forgive you."

"Yes,"

"Ok, so this is what you are going to do, you are going to be my bitch, and you will have to do anything and everything that I say, and once I feel like you've done enough I will accept your sorry excuse of an apology, is that ok with you,"

"Uhhhh…,"

"Just remember, that's it's the only way I'll accept your apology,"

"… I'll… do it,"

"So until you accept my apology, you are my now bitch."

Lucario shoved Gardevoir into the couch. Panicked Gardevoir tried to escape his grip, but he was too strong. Lucario released her and moved away from her. 'It hasn't even been 10 minutes and Lucario is already treating me bad. Just relax Gardevoir, just relax' Gardevoir said to herself.

"So, what do I do Lucario,"

"First of all, I want you to change into maid clothes and I want you to do it in front of me,"

"Ok, but where are the clothes at,"

"Their in my mothers room, in the closet,"

Gardevoir went into the room to only see Zoroark crying while Lopunny sat next to her.

"Zoroark, he is just angry, relax he'll come up and apologies,"

"I can't even enjoy being with him." She squealed.

Gardevoir then came out with the clothes in her hands.

"Now change into the clothes, now." Commanded Lucario.

Gardevoir walked to the kitchen to change clothes.

"Where are you going, bitch," Lucario said angrily.

Gardevoir turned around to see the Lucario.

"I was just going to change in the kitchen." Gardevoir said.

"Did I say that, NO, you are going to change in front of me." Lucario said frustrated.

Gardevoir blushed but she changed into the clothes, while Lucario jacked himself off to Gardevoir. Gardevoir hurried as quick as she could. She didn't want to Lucario to jack off to her. Once Gardevoir was done putting the clothes on, she saw Lucario smile while he let his cum out on the floor. Lucario took a second to relax.

"Alright, now pick the left over on my member."

"Do I have to,"

"Well you want me to be with you,"

Gardevoir got on her knees and started to lick the cum on the side of his member. Lucario stroked her head as she did what he desired. When Gardevoir licked all the cum off of Lucario's member, she started to tear up.

"Oh come on, again,"

"I never wanted to do this,"

"Well I never wanted to go to jail, now shut up." Lucario teased, smacking her gently across the forehead.

Gardevoir then got up and sat at the end opposite of where Lucario was sitting. A couple of hours past and Lucario felt like playing with his new toy. She wiped her tears and looked at the T.V.

"Hey Gardevoir can you go and check on Zoroark and Lopunny for me,"

Gardevoir went to check up on Zoroark and Lopunny. They were both asleep. Gardevoir went back downstair to find Lucario.

"So what are they up to?"

"They are both asleep,"

"I guess it's just you and me,"

Gardevoir sat down away from Lucario, enough to see him off the corner of his eye. She looked at Lucario who was just staring forward. Gardevoir then looked at the ground. Then, Lucario scooted over beside her. Gardevoir ignored him, but Lucario started to touch her. Lucario raised her leg and he inserted his member and inserted it in her ass.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my reward!"

Lucario started to enter his member slowly making Gardevoir moan softly.

"I never noticed how flexible you were." Teased Lucario as she inserted his member even faster making them both blush. Gardevoir started to enjoy it, but she didn't want it to happen, so she gently pushed Lucario away. Lucario noticed this, and he smiled.

"You really want to play hard to get."

"I never wanted this to happen."

"I did,"

Lucario pushed Gardevoir down on the couch. Lucario leaned over and inserted his member inside of her.

"Please Lucario. You are too rough."

"Take it in," Lucario started to insert his member even faster making Gardevoir pant. Gardevoir couldn't resist but to wrap her arms and legs around Lucario. She enjoyed all the pressure and pain Lucario was giving her.

"Well, well, looks like I won't be going anywhere." Lucario said in a tired voice.

Gardevoir couldn't talk but she could only feel all the warmth that Lucario was giving her, suddenly Gardevoir started to feel warmth in her neck and she noticed Lucario kissing her neck. Lucario then inserted his member as fast as he could making the both of them moan. Lucario pulled out his member and cummed on Gardevoir's face.

"Take it to the face, you slut." Gardevoir got cummed all over the face, she could only feel the warmth of the cum, and how sticky it felt.

"Best sex yet, now get cleaned,"

Gardevoir tried to wipe it off, by she only made it a bigger mess.

"Gardevoir, I didn't know that you play with cum,"

"Shut up,"

"Hey don't get an attitude with me this is all your fault,"

"I should have just went to jail,"

"I agree."

"I wish that Gallade was here, he would have defended me,"

"Lies, he wasjust going to rape you again."

"How did you know?

"Zoroark told me, looks like he wasn't loyal towards you after all. Hey here is a tip, don't let your pussy do the talking."

"Take that back, he was better than you,"

"Nope, I also heard that, he made you bleed, am I correct,"

"You fucking bitch,"

Gardevoir tackled Lucario to the ground, Gardevoir looked at Lucario who was surprisingly, laughing.

"What's so funny,"

"I love messing with you,"

"You're fucked up,"

"Get off me before you drip cum on me,"

Gardevoir took a little bit of cum and smeared it on Lucario's face, making him blush.

"Gardevoir, stop your making me horny again,"

"Arceus never made you this way."

Gardevoir got off of Lucario who was still smiling. Gardevoir sat on the couch, while Lucario got up and went upstairs to his parents room. "Love you Gardevoir." Lucario teased. He opened the room to only hear weeping. He entered the room to see Zoroark curled up in a ball weeping. She noticed Lucario so she turned around to ignore him.

"Zoroark, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was just angry at that moment,"

"Still, You didn't have to yell at me I was just wondering why all the commotion was happening."

Lucario sat on the bed near Zoroark and stoked her hair.

"Don't even touch me, you invited me to your home and this is how you treat me,"

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I did, you know how emotions are."

"Just get out here, I just want to go to sleep and leave by tomorrow morning,"

"What you are leaving tomorrow morning,"

"Yes and you can forget anything nice that I ever say to you,"

"Zoroark, you don't mean that,"

"I do mean that,"

"No you don't,"

Lucario put his paw on Zoroark's head to only feel how warm she was.

"Zoroark why are you so warm,"

"Nothing just get out,"

"No, I want to talk,"

Lucario then looked at Zoroark's body and he put his paw on Zoroark.

"Lucario what are you doing?"

"I know that your in a moment,"

Lucario inserted his paw inside of Zoroark's V and he leaned and started kissing her on the neck.

"Lucario you really know how to turn a female on."

Lucario then stopped kissing Zoroark.

"Zoroark get off the bed and get on your knees then."

Zoroark did as she was told, while Lucario sat on the bed. He then made Zoroark suck on his member. Zoroark sucked Lucario, while he stroked her hair. Zoroark started to finger herself making her whimper. Lucario then cummed in her mouth filling Zoroark up quickly. Zoroark spit out some cum but she swallowed the rest. She released her load on the floor and panted.

. "Wow, Lucario you have a lot." Zoroark exclaimed.

"You bet,"

"Lucario, can you get me a cup of water, I need to wash down the taste of cum that I have in my mouth,"

"Ok, GARDEVOIR!"

Gardevoir came to see the both. She stared at Zoroark more because of what she said.

"Yes, Lucario,"

"Can you give us a cup of water,"

Gardevoir went to get the water.

"Wow you made her a real bitch."

"Well I wasn't going to accept her apology easily,"

Gardevoir brought the water and gave it to Lucario. He didn't do anything except look at Gardevoir.

"Here's the water, MASTER."

"Does it look like I want water,"

"How am I supposed to know,"

"If you had a brain maybe you would,"

Gardevoir sighed and gave it to Zoroark. Gardevoir stared at Zoroark with hatred.

"Do you have a staring problem?" Zoroark shouted.

"No, I'm just interested in studying dipshits who ." Gardevoir exclaimed. Zoroark shifted to her baby and shoved Gardevoir to the wall. "Let go of me, just by looking at you gives me pity." Zoroark's claw glowed, but Lucario grabbed Zoroark and pulled her out. Lucario looked at Gardevoir.

"You can harass me, but not them." Gardevoir began to pushed Lucario away and went downstairs. Lucario turned to see Zoroark crying. "It's alright, she has no reason to make feud with you." Zoroark nodded.

Lucario then lied down on the bed next to Lopunny who was still asleep. Zoroark finished with her water and lied next Lucario.

"Hey Zoroark you don't mind if I use your hair as a pillow,"

"Not at all Lucario I want to apologize for saying all those things to you,"

"I forgive you and I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

"I forgive you too,"

Zoroark wrapped Her hands around Lucario.

"I love you Lucario,"

"I love you too Zoroark,"

Lucario fell asleep and so did Zoroark. On the other hand, Gardevoir sat on the couch thinking if she made the right choice. She fracked open a beer bottle and drank away. "And away we go." Gardevoir said as she felt the alcohol sink deep into her stomach.

I promise to update many chapters and stories, once I start on something, I have to finish it.


End file.
